It's Been a While
by Shannon5288
Summary: Thaleia Lyrah Cadeau is the daughter of Marius Rucian Cadeau, a member of the Kingsglaive that serves King Regis of Lucis. After the Crown City falls under siege of the Empire, she barely escapes with her life. Alone for the first time, Thaleia flees to Duscae where she finds her old friend, Gladiolus Amicitia. Was it luck that reunited them or will their destinies keep them apart?
1. Familiar Faces, Distant Places

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 1: Familiar Faces, Distant Places**

The journey had been long and treacherous. Nevertheless, Thaleia Cadeau had arrived at her safe haven. Duscae was a vast and scenic area filled with grassy plains, beautiful lakes, and breathtaking mountains. Any other day, she would've loved to wander around aimlessly and explore nature's creations but her heart was heavy with sadness.

"This is fine..." she said softly to the kind stranger that had offered her a ride to the nearest city limit. The elderly man simply nodded and pulled over at the Coernix Station, allowing Thaleia to exit the vehicle. She waved to the man as he drove away then quickly surveyed her surroundings before deciding to make her next move.

 _ **Lovely**_ _._ She thought to herself as her stomach began to grumble. It had been two days since she last consumed any food, but that was certainly the least of her concerns. The Empire wanted her dead and she knew they wouldn't stop searching for her until the last member of the Cadeau bloodline was no more.

Thoughts of seeing her mother, Amethyst and her sister, Perojinny being dragged away by Imperial soldiers flooded through her mind. The sound of their blood-curdling screams haunted her memories. Despite the tragic events of what happened inside the walls of Insomnia, Thaleia recalled her father's final plea for her to evacuate the city. She wanted nothing more than to fight beside him but she knew her father wouldn't allow it.

Thaleia had already started her training to become only the second woman to serve as part of the Kingsglaive. She would have taken her rightful place in the future King Noctis' elite force. The fate of King Regis was still unknown, but Thaleia had willfully accepted the fact that her father was dead. There would be a time to grieve but now was not it.

Her stomach grumbled once more, reminding her of the current task at hand. "Right...food," she sighed, patting her belly. Desperate for something to get rid of her hunger pains, Thaleia made her way over to the local shop that was connected to the gas station. As she entered the shop, she took note of the fancy black car that was being worked on by a bubbly, young blonde.

The car looked familiar but she couldn't quite remember where she'd seen it. Shrugging her shoulders, Thaleia buried her curiosity about the car and began her search for something to snack on. She gathered a few of her choice favorites to tide her over before finally heading to the register.

"Find everything okay, miss?" the store owner smiled as he rang up her items.

"Sure did," Thaleia replied with a pleasant sigh.

"Come back anytime..." the man waved as he watched Thaleia exit his store.

Once she was outside, she noticed the caravan trailer that just so happened to have a few tables and chairs out front. Taking a much-needed sip of water, Thaleia eased down into one of the chairs and pried into her first snack.

 _ **At least it's peaceful around these parts. I can't stay too long, though**_ _._ She mused while devouring the first bag of chips she purchased. With the exception of cars passing by on the highway and stopping for gas, Coernix Station was a pretty decent little hideout. Thaleia knew she could get at least a day or two of rest before she needed to disappear.

Taking a moment to put her feelings aside, Thaleia gazed out at the surrounding areas of Coernix Station. Aside from the beautiful scenery, she noticed something rather odd. It was a group of four guys emerging from the side of the highway. She squinted in an attempt to get a better look at them but alas, she was too far away to fully make out their faces.

From that distance, she could only tell that they were wearing all black. _**Wonder if that's their ride over there?**_ She pondered, glancing over at the fancy car that the pretty, blond mechanic seemed to be shining up. Her gaze shifted back over to the group of men and she surveyed them carefully. As the group drew closer, Thaleia's eyes widened once she recognized the tattoos of the larger man in the party.

 _ **Gladio**_ _..._

* * *

"Please tell me that we're done hunting those stupid Scorpions for today. I'm dying of thirst over here..." Prompto whined as he and his friends hopped over the guardrails to cross the highway.

"You're always dying of something and I'm pretty sure it's not just thirst," Gladiolus mocked, punching Prompto on the shoulder playfully.

"Once we've paid Cindy for the repairs on the Regalia, we can get you some refreshments before we hit the road," Ignis replied.

"Ah, you guys spoil all the fun. Right, Noct?" Prompto chuckled.

"Eh... sometimes," Noctis grinned as the four of them trotted back across the highway. Making a beeline straight to their car, Prince Noctis wasted no time engaging in a conversation with Cindy, the mechanic about their car. Ignis stood by and followed up with any routine questions involving the car and made sure that everything was in order.

While Prompto was busy eyeballing Cindy, Gladiolus had taken notice of the young, dark-haired woman sitting outside of the caravan. As the King's Shield, it was his job to protect Prince Noctis against any and all possible threats.

"Gladio..." Noctis interrupted, drawing the big man's attention away from the woman at the table and back over to him. "You all set to go?"

"Uh... yeah. Just waiting on Ignis to finish up at the shop," he nodded before looking back over at the woman. She was standing up next to her chair doing some minor stretches. Gladio's honey colored eyes followed her every move. She seemed familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure if he knew her.

One thing was for certain, Gladio appreciated a nice body whenever he saw one. His head tilted as he admired the woman's curves from afar. Her long chocolate cherry locks rested evenly on her shoulders and he couldn't help but notice the intricate dragon tattoo on her rib cage that was playing peek-a-boo from underneath her shirt.

 _ **Leia**_ _..._

"Maybe you should say something instead of just gawking at her..." Noctis teased.

"Hey, I don't gawk!" Gladiolus scoffed, waving off a snickering Noctis and Prompto.

"I don't know, big guy... I'm gonna have to agree with Noct on this one. You're definitely gawking," Prompto chuckled. Gladio simply rolled his eyes in an attempt to ignore his pals. When he turned back around to look at the woman once more, she was gone.

 _ **Where'd she go?**_ He thought as his eyes frantically searched for the caramel skinned beauty.

"Gladio..." Ignis piped up from the driver's seat of the Regalia. "We should head out now, as we need to get to Galdin Quay soon."

"Fine," Gladio sighed reluctantly. He did one final sweep of the station before sinking down into the backseat of the car.

"Hey, don't fret. I'm sure you'll see another beautiful woman soon," Noctis smirked, patting Gladio on his broad shoulder.

"Yeah, big guy... there's plenty of lovely ladies out there," Prompto added as the party of four hit the road once again. It was a beautiful day in Duscae, so Ignis lowered the top of the Regalia while they proceeded to Galdin Quay. Normally on long drives, Gladiolus would read one of his books but this time his thoughts were occupied by the mystery woman at Coernix Station.

 _ **I swear that was Thaleia...it had to have been her. I've seen that tattoo up close and personal a few times.**_ Gladio smiled to himself as he recalled all of the fun times he and Thaleia had together. Aside from his little sister, Iris, Thaleia held a special place in his heart. He could only hope that he would have another chance to lay his eyes upon her beautifully familiar face once more.

* * *

 _**A/N: Hi, everyone! I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank you all for stopping by and giving my fledgling of an idea a chance lol. I'm a bit nervous to post this as it is my first story outside the realm of pro wrestling and WWE. I am relatively new to the Final Fantasy world, but I must say that after immersing myself into the FFXV game, this series has definitely gained a new fan. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Feel free to review (go easy on me, I'm a newbie at FFXV lol). Once again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _Till next time..._

 _~S (GladdysCupNoodles)_


	2. Sparks

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 2: Sparks**

The sun was beating down on Thaleia as she continued her journey to Galdin Quay. After briefly sighting Prince Noctis and company back in Coernix Station, she knew she needed to find a way to get their attention. She had set out on foot about 10 minutes before the quartet left but was already starting to regret the decision not to rest. With Duscae being such a versatile landscape, there was also plenty of sand particles floating around in the humid air.

 ** _What part of this was a good idea?_** Thaleia frowned, wiping the sweat from her brow. She had only managed to get about a mile and a half away from Hammerhead but she figured she should get as far out as she could before nightfall. Everyone knew that the roads weren't safe at night and there was definitely no exception here.

She stopped momentarily to remove her jacket and wrap it around her waist. Her first water bottle was drained dry so Thaleia kneeled down to crack open her second one. To any approaching vehicles, she looked like a mirage floating about in the hot summer sun. Her body glistened with sweat as she patted her forehead dry. She placed the bottle of water bag inside her bag and continued walking.

Thaleia could hear a mixture of music and laughter racing up from behind her. She turned to see the fancy black car from Hammerhead speed past her. The distraction from the car caused her to trip over a rock. Her hands flew out in front of her, bracing her body just enough to keep her face from smashing into the ground.

"Ignis, slow down!" Gladio demanded, looking back at the woman. His unexpected outburst caused Ignis to slam on the brakes.

"What's going on?" Noctis asked with a tone of concern. Before the Regalia had come to a resting stop, Gladiolus was already out of the car racing back to the woman on the side of the road.

* * *

"Miss... Are you okay?" He questioned while gently grabbing the woman's arm to help her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Should probably pay better attention to where I'm..." she paused, gazing into his warm amber eyes. "Gladio..." Thaleia said breathlessly as she held on to him for balance.

"Leia... I knew that was you!" He rejoiced, picking Thaleia up into a hug as he spun her around. "It's been so long... And why are you hurt?" Gladiolus frowned, studying the bandaged wound on her right arm.

"It's... It's nothing, really." Thaleia replied, tugging her arm away from him.

"Bullshit." He snarled, glaring at her intently. "What the hell happened? Who hurt you?"

"It's a long story and I'm exhausted right now," Thaleia snapped back shrugging away from his grasp.

Before Gladio could follow up on questioning her some more, they were interrupted by Prince Noctis and Prompto.

"Sorry to just barge into the conversation here, but we've gotta get going big guy. And who is this lovely lady?" Prompto blushed as he made eye contact with Thaleia. She was absolutely stunning even with a bit of dirt on her cheek.

Gladio groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned back to face his friends. He wanted more time alone with her. There were so many things that had been left unsaid between them in the past. Nevertheless, he swallowed his pride and introduced her.

"This is Thaleia Cadeau. Daughter of Marius Cadeau, a serving member of the Kingsglaive. She and I go way back." He exhaled, running a hand over his cheek.

"Oh... Well, nice to meet you, Thaleia! I'm Prompto Argentum." He smiled brightly extending a hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you too," Thaleia smiled, shaking his hand. Another dark-haired man emerged from behind Gladio's tall frame which caused her to quickly bow her head.

"Prince Noctis..." she gasped, lowering her gaze to the ground. News of what was happening in Insomnia was burning a pit inside of her stomach but her uncertainty of King Regis' fate compelled her to remain silent.

"That's entirely unnecessary," Noctis chuckled nonchalantly. He gave Gladio a small nod signaling him to raise the brunette's head. Gladio tapped Thaleia on her shoulder giving her a small smile as their eyes met.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" the Prince queried.

Thaleia sighed, knowing she had no choice but to spill the beans about what happened in the Crown City. She inhaled sharply, licking her dry lips before admitting her true reason for being in Duscae.

"There was an attack on the city. I was with my father, completing some training when Imperial soldiers barged in and began slaying others." She paused as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Everything happened so fast. My father shielded me and provided me a path to escape. The last thing he said to me was, _"Save your mother and sister"._ I couldn't even do that. By the time I got to my home, my mother and sister were being dragged out by soldiers. My mother told me to run..." Thaleia sobbed, sinking her face into her hands as the tears streamed down.

Noctis temporarily froze with fear as thoughts began to swirl in his head. Was this an isolated event or a city-wide catastrophe? He shook his head to clear his mind and noticed that Ignis was now a part of the conversation.

"While I have no intentions of being rude, I do suggest that we get a move on. The roads are perilous at night. Given the uncertainty of the situation and for safety reasons, I deem it best that Miss Cadeau comes with us to Galdin Quay. After all, she is a future member of the Kingsglaive," Ignis stated.

 ** _The Kingsglaive! What the hell?_** Gladiolus thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around Thaleia's shoulders pulling her against his chest. He knew there would be a time to question her about this but for now, she needed a chance to grieve.

"Specks is right. We should get moving," Noctis sighed scratching his head. "It's going to be a tight fit, but I'm pretty sure Thaleia can squeeze between me and Gladio."

"Very well..." Ignis nodded as they proceeded back to the car. He took his place in the driver's seat and Prompto quickly hopped into the passenger side. Gladio held the back door open so that Thaleia could seat herself in the middle.

"Thank you, Prince Noctis." She said softly while wiping the tears from her face.

"No problem... and please, just call me Noct or Noctis. No need to keep throwing the whole _Prince_ thing at me," he shrugged.

"Okay," Thaleia sniffed, patting her face with the tissue that Prompto had given her. The Regalia roared to life the second Ignis turned the ignition. Galdin Quay was a rather lengthy drive but Thaleia was grateful that she was no longer on foot.

* * *

The cool breeze of the evening air was slowly lulling Thaleia to sleep. Her head rocked back and forth as she struggled with trying not to give in. The thought of resting had been merely impossible these last few days.

Gladiolus studied his friend with sorrowful eyes. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she was feeling after losing her family. Sure, she had always been a strong willed person and was known for trudging through tough situations but this was life altering.

Eventually, he lifted his arm up allowing Thaleia to rest her head on his chest. He knew that he was going to have to answer a million questions about their relationship later but for now, he was content with knowing that she was safe with them.

Between the soft sounds of the music playing and the gentle breeze blowing through his hair, Gladio had also dozed off. His head was resting on top of Thaleia's as he held her close.

Taking note of this precious moment, Noctis leaned forward to tap Prompto on his arm. He pointed to a snoozing Gladiolus and Thaleia with a little smirk on his face. Prompto turned to see the two sleepy heads and instantly grabbed his camera. This would be a photo for the ages.

It was rare that Gladio ever drifted off to sleep in the car, but this was simply too good to pass up. He snapped a few shots of the sleeping duo and even added a few candids of Noctis.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me if he ever sees these..." Prompto laughed.

"And I'm pretty sure you're right," Ignis added as he made the final turn to approach Galdin Quay. He swung into a parking spot and shut the car off.

"Everybody out..." Noctis said. Gladio's eyes opened up to the sound of his friends exiting the Regalia. He began to follow suit but quickly remembered that Thaleia was sound asleep against him. Giving her a small nudge, Gladiolus met her waking eyes with a smile.

"C'mon sunshine, we're here." He muttered, shaking Thaleia slightly. She raised her head from his chest and looked around in awe. The sunset was as breathtaking as the stories she had heard from others who had ventured there before her.

"Thanks," she blushed as Gladiolus extended his hand to help her out of the backseat.

"It would be wise to make camp. We can get a fresh start in the morning," Ignis advised while reading over his recipes.

"Sounds good," Prince Noctis agreed. The group then set out to find a spot on the beach for the night. Prompto and Ignis lead the way with Noctis, Gladio, and Thaleia bringing up the rear.

"This is perfect..." Gladio declared, pointing to a semi-secluded location on the beach. As the guys set everything up, Thaleia ventured ahead to find a place where she could freshen up. She discovered an open alcove that gave her just enough privacy.

 ** _Better make this quick._** She mused, knowing how Gladiolus was it was only a matter of time before he'd coming looking for her.

After getting everything set up, Gladio slowly realized that Thaleia was missing. He looked around frantically but there was no sign of her.

"Don't freak out," Prompto chuckled. "I think she went to freshen up. You know... lady stuff," he shrugged. That eased Gladio's worries but he still wouldn't be satisfied until he could verify that she was safe.

"I'm going to go find her. I'll be back shortly..."

"I can help you..." Prompto replied eagerly which quickly earned him a death glare from his tall friend. "Or... I'll just wait here then," the blonde squeaked, trying to divert Gladiolus' ire. "You know, if one didn't know any better, I'd say that Gladio's got a thing for Thaleia."

"It's not just a thing," Ignis answered. "They have a history."

"Yeah, I'll say..." Noctis grinned, taking a seat by the fire.

* * *

Thaleia rinsed her aching body in the warm waters of the sea. As the sun sank deeper into the horizon, she could see some of the stars returning to the night sky. The sound of the waves crashing against the beach eased her mind. She took a moment to check the wound on her right arm. It was time for new bandages as these had met their expiration.

Gladio admired Thaleia's half naked body from a nearby boulder. He didn't want to fully intrude on her personal time but merely having her in his sights put him at ease. There was so much that had been left unsaid between these two. She meant so much to him that there wasn't a day where he didn't regret breaking her heart. Hell, in fact, he was surprised that she was even this pleasant with him around.

"I know you're there, Gladdy..." Thaleia stated. "Come on out. We're not kids anymore," she giggled.

Gritting his teeth, Gladiolus stood up from behind the boulder he was spying on her from. His cheeks were mildly red as he approached. Aside from his sister, Iris, Thaleia was the only other person to refer to him as Gladdy.

"How'd you know?" He blushed, pulling at the back of his neck with an impish grin.

"I'd like to think that I know you quite a bit, Mr. Amicitia..." Thaleia smirked, pulling her denim shorts back up over her hips. "Next time, just come with me if you want to see me in all my glory," she teased. Gladio paused, taking a moment to imagine how that would've gone. She always knew just what to say to throw him off his game.

"You alright?" He questioned, trying to ignore her temptation as best he could.

"I'm much better now..." she smiled, closing the distance between them. She leaned forward on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. Thaleia was only 5'6" so Gladio stood an entire foot above her. He didn't hesitate to engulf her body in a warm hug. Her scent was just as inviting as he remembered it... vanilla bean with a hint of hibiscus flower.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek afterward. Thaleia pulled back smiling brightly at him before turning to gather her belongings to head back to camp. Feeling a sudden rush of emotion, Gladiolus grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against his firm body. Thaleia's heart was racing as her jade eyes widened, gazing up at him.

Just as she began to protest, Gladiolus covered her plush lips with his own. Damn, had she missed moments like this. Every nerve in her body was instantly set ablaze. Thaleia's hands rushed up the back of Gladio's neck as she tugged his dark brown hair firmly drawing a low groan from him.

He rested his hands on her ass giving it a firm squeeze, making her whimper against him. Thaleia's lips willingly parted giving him more access to invade her mouth with his tongue as she desperately clung to him for more. She was melting in his arms but Gladio suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss. Thaleia whined in defeat but deep down, she knew it was probably for the best.

For Gladio, kissing Thaleia was like lighting a fuse to an explosive. Once the flame was lit, he knew it'd be difficult to put out. "We... We should probably head back," he mumbled as he struggled to figure out what he had just done.

"Yeah..." Thaleia huffed, trying her best to catch her breath. She gathered her things once more and quietly followed Gladio back to camp. The others eyeballed them with mischievous grins but neither of them was going to say a word. Thaleia sat down next to Ignis in an attempt to keep some distance between herself and Gladiolus. There was an awkward silence among the group but no one bothered to state the obvious.

Gladio parked himself next to Noctis and immediately began to eat his food. He could feel Leia's eyes peering a hole through his body and he knew that what he started in that alcove was far from over...

* * *

 _**Once again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!** ^_^_

 _~S (GladdysCupNoodles)_


	3. Part of the Crew

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 3: Part of the Crew**

As dawn cracked the morning sky, Gladio rose from his slumber. It was time to complete his morning workout routine, but there was a minor hiccup. Thaleia's head was resting on his broad chest. There was no denying it for the big man. Having her in such an intimate moment comforted him. In fact, it was a moment he never thought he'd share with her ever again.

Although Gladiolus wanted to feel the early morning burn, he was oddly content with just watching the dark-haired beauty sleep. She had always been gorgeous to him, even when they were teenagers. It was something that he'd never be able to fully explain but he knew he was easily drawn to her. From her almond-shaped eyes to her button nose on down to the perfect cupid's bow her lips made, Gladio adored this woman.

"Perhaps you can slip away if she rolls over," Ignis said softly while sipping his Ebony. Gladio wasn't the only member of the group that was an early riser. Ignis was usually up a little before or after Gladio to plan out the day's strategies and get breakfast started.

"Yeah, maybe so…" Gladio grinned breathlessly. "I'd just feel guilty if I woke her up right now."

"Understood," Ignis smiled. "You two are quite the ensemble," he said, readjusting his glasses. Gladio could feel his cheeks burning as he attempted not smile. The mere thought of simply having another opportunity to be with Thaleia excited him, but he knew his chances were slim. After all, his relationship status was not the focal point of this journey.

"So what's the plan for today, Iggy?" Gladio asked, cradling Thaleia's body with his right arm so he wouldn't shift her too much as he tried to sit up.

"Well, we need to complete a few more hunts that would help earn us more gil. And I believe we are going to look for some gems for that reporter, Dino..." Ignis replied.

"I see…" Gladiolus mumbled. "I still think that guy is shady."

"Be that as it may, there's no harm in at least trying I suppose…" Ignis stated.

"Yeah, I guess…" Gladio paused as Thaleia began to stir. She nestled her face against his chest while her hand settled on his washboard abs. While he wasn't opposed to being felt up but he knew if he didn't wake her up now, things were going to get extremely awkward.

"Leia…" Gladio groaned, shaking her gently. "Leia, wake up." It didn't help that her leg was intertwined with his and each shake that he gave her only created more friction.

"What's going on?" Thaleia grumbled, her voice cracking as she tried to shake off the haze of her slumber.

"I… I need to go for my morning run. Didn't mean to wake you up so abruptly," Gladio explained, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Oh…" she rasped, detaching herself from him. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Gladiolus shrugged, rising up to his feet afterward. He grabbed his shoes and left the tent quickly before she or Ignis could say anything else. Thaleia's eyes fell with sadness as she watched him leave. The awkwardness between these two was quite evident. Ignis studied Thaleia after Gladio had left the tent and he could tell she was desperately in need of a distraction.

"Thaleia…" he hesitated. "Would you mind helping me with breakfast? At least I know that I could trust you with not burning the eggs. After all, I'm sure you have your mother's skills."

"Sure… and thank you for the compliment," she smiled. "My mother did take great pride in sharing her gifts with Pero and me." A few tears dampened her cheeks as she tried to choke down her pain. Memories of seeing her mother and sister being slain by Imperials still haunted her.

"Come now…" Ignis urged, extending his hand out to Thaleia. He knew that she was in a world of hurt for more reasons than one, and it was best to take things one step at a time. As they exited the tent, Ignis placed a hand on her shoulder. There were no words spoken as she turned back to face the sandy-haired blonde. With a small smile, Ignis simply gave her a nod of reassurance that things were going to get better… eventually.

* * *

Gladiolus stood atop one of the high pointed rocks overlooking the sea. Galdin Quay was a beautiful resort, almost entirely too romantic for his taste. Standing up here after a nice, long run along the beach was his way of winding down mentally. He knew the second he returned to camp, he'd have to face the fact that he still owed Thaleia an explanation for his actions last night. Thoughts of kissing her again swirled around in his head.

 _ **I've got to get my shit together.**_ He thought as he began his descent back to camp. His number one priority, aside from taking care of Iris, was protecting Prince Noctis. His disastrous love-life would have to remain on the back burner for now.

While Ignis prepped the plates, Thaleia was busy frying up some eggs to go along with the fire roasted toast that Ignis made.

"Ah… I love the sound of sizzle in the morning," Prompto exclaimed, stretching his arms above his head as he rose from the tent. Thaleia smiled, shaking her head at him as he walked over towards the grill.

"Morning silly," she giggled, turning the eggs over to complete their cooking.

"And good morning to you, my lady…" Prompto chuckled. "So, where's the big guy?" he asked, looking around their camp.

"Gladio should be returning from his morning run soon," Ignis answered, filling everyone's cup with hot coffee. "Would you mind waking up Noct? Thaleia is almost done and no one wants to eat cold eggs."

"I'm on it…" Prompto shrugged, heading back to the tent to wake the Prince.

"Eggs are ready," Thaleia announced, as she began plating them with the toast.

"Perfect timing," Gladio's deep voice rumbled from behind, nearly startling her in the process. He smiled graciously as Thaleia handed him a plate then migrated over to Ignis to grab a cup of coffee.

"Here ya go, Prompto…" Thaleia offered as Prompto reached for his plate of food.

"Thanks, this looks great!" he replied in route to his chair. Prince Noctis had finally emerged from the tent and shuffled over toward the grill where Thaleia was standing. He was still a bit drowsy but he couldn't deny the delicious smell of food on the plate being held in front of him.

"Good morning, sleepy Prince…" Thaleia teased as Noctis took his plate.

"Morning Leia…" Noct murmured, turning to find a seat by the dying campfire. "Hey guys…" he yawned, sitting down between Gladiolus and Prompto. Ignis made his way over to the grill and kindly relieved Thaleia of her duties. With that, she grabbed her plate and took a seat next to Prompto. He was more than happy to have Leia's company, but he could feel Gladio's glare across the fire pit.

"Now that we've all had our most important meal of the day, I think we should go and gather up the ingredients for Takka, then collect the gem for Dino. That way, we'll be set to board the ship here after collecting a few more items and gil from Hammerhead," Ignis advised, finishing up his Ebony.

"Sounds like Specks has our day mapped out," Noctis chuckled. "Leia… you up for hunting with us or do you want to just hang back here and relax on the beach?"

"I…" Thaleia started.

"I think she should probably hang back here, for safety reasons…" Gladio blurted.

"Wow, I didn't know your name was Thaleia as well…" she scoffed, staring at Gladiolus. "I'm definitely up for hunting. Besides, I could use the stress relief. Just need to go change into something more suitable for hunting." Thaleia rolled her eyes at Gladio in annoyance. She couldn't believe how blatantly arrogant he had become.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Noctis warned, watching his friend get up to go after Thaleia.

"Yeah well, it's a good thing you're not me," Gladio half smirked, following after his former flame.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a death wish," Ignis added, taking a moment to clean his glasses.

* * *

Thaleia pulled her long, chocolate-cherry locks up into a high bun. She knew all the dangers that came with hunting and there was no room for error. Having already swapped her cheeky blue denim shorts for black skinny jeans, she slipped on her flat black, knee-high leather boots.

"Too bad I missed the show…" Gladio commented as he caught Thaleia pulling her new shirt down over her head. He was never good at easing into a conversation with her, despite how charming he thought he was with other women.

Thaleia closed her eyes clenching her fist in a feeble attempt to calm down. She would've liked nothing more than to punch him square in his perfectly, handsome face.

"So, you're just gonna ignore me now?" He inquired.

"Yep, that's the point. I'm going to ignore you so that I don't end up saying or doing something that I regret. It's called having a filter, which clearly you don't…" she huffed.

"Look, Leia, I just wanted to keep you safe. So if you have a problem with that…"

"That's the thing, Gladio… I know how to fight and protect myself. I'm not some petulant child that can't fend for herself," Thaleia protested. "So stop trying to treat me like one. It's not my fault that you don't how to act around me!"

"Oh yeah, right… you can protect yourself. Says the woman with the giant wound on her right arm," Gladiolus mocked.

"Well, you're one to talk with that big ass scar running down your face," she retorted.

"Humph…" Gladio scowled, folding his arms across his chest. "Forgive me for just wanting to keep you safe. There's a lot going on right now and we still haven't heard any news about the Crown City, aside from what you've told us. We're all sort of on edge and I'm worried about Iris… I figured if I could just keep one of you fucking safe for the time being, I could breathe a bit easier."

Thaleia sighed, rubbing her temples. She knew how much Iris meant to Gladio. Hell, she loved Iris as much as she loved her baby sister, Perojinny. She would've given her all to save her sister. Despite being able to relate to Gladio's concerns, part of her was still about the way things had shaken out between them in the past. That was the unexplained anger she was still holding onto.

"Shit, I get it okay! I know you're worried about your sister and I'm worried about her too, but we both know that Iris is a very smart and strong young woman. Besides, she had you to teach her how to defend herself. Which brings this argument back to me and the fact that you'd prefer to leave me here," she paused, cupping his face.

"Gladio… we're not kids anymore. I can fend for myself because I have my father's teachings. Even the marshal gave me a few pointers from time to time. And you can't honestly think that I didn't learn anything from you. All those times we tussled and rolled around… sure they made for great makeout sessions, but I also learned different battle tactics from you. Even though my urge to punch you in the face is still pretty strong right now, I think it would be best if I went with you guys."

As much as he wanted to contest her statement, deep down he knew what she said was right. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Leia, I swear…" Gladiolus nodded, taking both her wrists into the palms of his hands. He kissed the backs of her hands before letting them fall to her sides. There was plenty that still needed to be discussed between them, but for now, he was satisfied with reaching an agreement.

"Try not to worry about me too much. After all, our main duty is to protect Noct," Thaleia urged him with a soft smile. "Now let's go kick some ass on this hunt!"

"Hell yeah!" Gladiolus resounded. He was happy to be back on the same page with Leia, at least for the time being. Now if only he could stop staring at her ass in those jeans.

* * *

After dropping off some much-needed ingredients to Takka back in Hammerhead, the crew made their way back to Galdin Quay. Ignis and Prompto had nothing but high praises for Thaleia's skill and precision with a blade. Gladio was equally impressed and turned on with the few glimpses that he managed to see of her swinging double katana swords during their hunt. Since their last playful spar, Thaleia had become a master swordsman. He wouldn't admit to it, but Gladio was proud of her, so he quickly buried his face in one of his books to avoid the conversation. She had really made him eat his words from earlier about her staying back at camp.

"Seems like someone doesn't have anything to say," Prince Noctis joked, looking over at Gladiolus. He nudged Thaleia's arm which caused her to giggle as she noticed that Gladio's face began to flush with embarrassment. Before he could respond, Prompto managed to snap at least three pictures of the trio in the backseat.

"Really blondie?" Gladio groaned.

"Haha… yep! Had to get photo evidence of you being wrong for a change. And what better way to do it, than having Noct and Leia mock you?" Prompto chuckled.

"I'm going to destroy that camera one day…" Gladio vowed, making everyone else erupt with laughter. He couldn't help but laugh too as they had returned to Galdin Quay's resort. They made their way through the dining area to locate Dino, the reporter, down by the docks.

"Excellent work finding this baby for me," Dino praised. "You guys put in some solid work for this one. As promised, I'll get you all set up with my spot on the ship to Altissia. But for now, you all should get a good night's rest. I'll take care of the accommodations for ya," the silver-haired man grinned.

"Well, I suppose we could spend the rest of the evening doing something relaxing," Ignis suggested.

"I wouldn't mind doing a little fishing before going down to the room," Noctis shrugged.

"Sounds like fun!" Prompto agreed.

"Uh… you boys go on ahead. I'm going to take advantage of having an empty room so I can get my shower. I feel icky…" Thaleia declared sheepishly.

"Try not to use up all the hot water," Gladio teased, taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe if you joined me, I wouldn't…" she replied, biting her lip as she stared back at Gladiolus causing him to mildly choke on his drink.

"Seriously…" he croaked, doing his best to hide the sound of excitement in his voice.

"Um...no!" Thaleia cackled, running off towards their bungalow at the resort.

"Not cool man." Gladio frowned, trying to clear his throat. He was going to have to find a way to pay her back for that little teasing session.

"Thaleia, 1… Gladio, 0…" Ignis said, stifling a laugh.

"Ugh…" Gladiolus grumbled in shame. "Just laugh it up, will ya…"

"Specks is even teasing you," Noctis grinned. "I could get used to this…"

"Yeah, we've never really seen Casanova here get dealt a dose of his own medicine, until now!" Prompto rejoiced.

"Alright, that's it!" Gladio yelled, taking off after Prompto. It seems as though adding Thaleia to their group made more room for poking fun at Gladiolus. For whatever reason, fate had placed them back into each other's lives. With Prince Noctis on a journey for peace to meet Lady Lunafreya, everything seemed to be falling into place. This, of course, was merely the calm before the storm. It was only a matter of time before everything went to shit.

* * *

 ** _I wanted to give a big thank you to my new followers and all the lovelies that have favored my little story here. You guys rock! I'm heading to an event this evening so I wanted to get this chapter up before I left. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Till the next update... ^_^_**

 ** _~S (GladdysCupNoodles)_**


	4. To Return

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 4: To Return**

After spending a few hours down at the pier, Noctis and company had finally returned to their bungalow. As they entered the room, they couldn't help but notice the sweet aroma of vanilla and hibiscus. Gladio instantly froze causing the others to crash into his back.

"Dude, what the hell?" Prompto squeaked.

"Shh…" Gladiolus replied, pointing to Thaleia who was already asleep. The poor girl tried her best to wait for the boys to get back from fishing, but after her nice, hot shower she simply couldn't hang on.

"Now would be a good time to discuss sleeping arrangements," Ignis piped up.

"I'm pretty sure we all know where Gladio's crashing…" Noctis smirked, looking over at his tall friend. Gladio simply clicked his tongue in annoyance at the Prince's remark.

"Thankfully, this room is rather spacious. I did spot two more beds in the other room. I'm fine with sleeping in there," Ignis stated.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan, roomie…" Prompto grinned.

"Guess that leaves me in here with you two," Prince Noctis shrugged. At least he was happy to have a bed all to himself. He didn't mind bunking with Prompto, but sometimes his friend slept like an absolute wild child. For once he could get some restful sleep.

"I… I think I'm gonna just sleep on the couch," Gladiolus sighed, scratching his head. As if waking up to Thaleia sleeping on him in the tent this morning wasn't enough, Gladio couldn't even fathom what it'd be like to share a bed with her again.

"You better hit the shower first, big guy…" Prompto chuckled, walking off into the other room. "Doubt you wanna be all smelly sleeping next to a goddess."

Gladio frowned, following his friend's compliment about his ex, but there was no denying the truth behind Prompto's words. After taking a whiff of himself, Gladio marched straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He pondered what Thaleia was wearing underneath the covers as the hot water streamed down his naked, muscular body.

 ** _Could be something sexy or practical… She is traveling with four guys after all. What if she's wearing nothing?_** Just then, he felt his cock stiffen as his mind became flooded with possibilities. The last thing he needed right now was an erection.

 ** _Not here, not now._** Gladio thought as he palmed himself in an effort to calm down. He did his best to finish up his shower without depleting the hot water and quickly exited the bathroom after wrapping up in a towel.

"Shower's free!" He announced, walking back into the room.

"My turn…" Noct exhaled, hopping up to go clean himself up. Respectfully, Ignis and Prompto had already gone into their room for the night. The perks of that bungalow is that it even came equipped with a second bathroom.

With the room being empty and Thaleia soundly asleep, Gladio dropped the towel from around his chiseled waist and slipped into a fresh pair of boxers briefs. He dimmed the lights so that Noctis could still see once he left the bathroom, but kept them low enough to make it comfortable for sleeping.

Thaleia felt the bed shift as Gladiolus climbed in but it wasn't enough to wake her. She merely readjusted her pillow and returned to deep sleep. Happy to know his movements hadn't disturbed her, Gladio settled himself underneath the covers and stared up at the ceiling.

"Try not to think about it so much," Noctis suggested, crawling into his bed. "Besides, it's just sleep."

"Right… sleep," Gladio replied softly.

"G'night…" Noct yawned, turning over to face the wall.

"Night," Gladio said, folding his arms behind his head. He reached over and turned off the lights before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

* * *

Thaleia moaned as rough hands ran over her soft flesh. She felt a warming sensation in the pit of her stomach as she was drawn closer to the edge of her climax. Rendered voiceless as her body writhed in ecstasy, she gripped the sheets as her orgasm washed over her.

"Mmm… Gladio!" She whimpered, breathing heavily as her eyes snapped open. Her death grip on the sheets loosened while she struggled to catch her breath, but she couldn't help but feel amber eyes staring back at her.

"Well, good morning…" Gladiolus smirked. "You sleep good?" He inquired as he was propped up on an elbow grinning at Thaleia who was absolutely mortified at her little outburst a moment ago. Her mouth fell open but no words were coming out as she stared back at Gladio with a blank expression.

"Tell me something… Was it as good for you as it was for me, babe?" He teased, licking his lips.

"Shit…" Thaleia cringed and tossed back the covers, quickly hopping out of bed. She needed to put as much distance between her and Gladio as possible.

 ** _What_** **_the_** **_hell_** **_was_** **_that?_** She scolded herself mentally, peering out at the sea from the balcony down below. Thaleia was a prideful person but this was down right embarrassing. She knew this naughty little dream was going to cost her the high ground in terms of arguing with Gladiolus about anything.

"Why'd you run away?" Gladio rumbled, easing up behind her. "You had a dream about me… so what? It's nothing to be ashamed of babe. I've had plenty of dreams about you. Some were super naughty but all were pretty nice," he admitted proudly. "Hell, to be honest, I'm having a day dream about you right now."

"Gladdy…" Thaleia sighed, turning to face him only to stall when she realized he was directly behind her.

"It's fine Leia, really. Don't worry so much. It was only a dream, babe," Gladio reassured her with his signature smile while his eyes raked over her features.

He loved the way her gray, oversized sleepshirt was hanging off of one of her shoulders and the way it barely covered her hips. Gladio struggled to keep his focus on Leia's face as her hardened nipples poked through the fabric of her shirt. As usual, her hair was messy atop her head and her cheeks were tinted with rose. This was a sight he could get used to seeing the rest of his life.

"Dream or not, it's still embarrassing…" Thaleia blushed. She could feel her heartbeat racing as Gladio placed his hands on her hips, pinning her to the balcony railing. He knew she wanted him as much as he did her. It was only a matter of timing.

"Well, I think it's hot," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe. Thaleia inhaled sharply with anticipation. Her eyes fluttered as Gladio placed a trail of warm kisses down the side of her neck. Unable to control the urge any longer, Thaleia rose up on her tiptoes and pulled Gladio by the nape of his neck to bring his face level to hers.

She smashed her plush lips against his as her fingers traveled into his dark brown locks. Gladio grunted as he wrapped an arm around her waist. In one swift motion, Thaleia was seated on the balcony with Gladio's hands firmly gripping her rounded cheeks.

"Before you two get completely carried away…" Ignis interrupted, "I think it'd be best if we got a move on." Gladio reluctantly withdrew his lips from Thaleia's and immediately helped her down from the railing. She quickly ducked between the two men and darted back upstairs. If looks could kill, Ignis probably would've been dead a thousand times by now.

"Great timing, Iggy…" Gladio replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Apologies for breaking up such an intimate moment, but you'll have plenty of time to fondle…"

"Fondle!" Gladiolus shrieked. "I was not fondling her! I was…"

"Simply copping a feel? Mildly caressing her body? Let me know if I'm in the neighborhood with any of these," Ignis casually mocked. Luckily for Gladio, Thaleia had already disappeared back into the room so there was no chance of her overhearing this little exchange with Ignis. He knew if she'd heard them that he'd never have another chance because she would avoid him at all costs.

"Look, we were just…" the big man froze trying to find the right words to say.

"I understand what you were doing Gladio, but I need the both of you to focus. Noct is our first priority, so let's make sure we see to it that he gets to Altissia. I'm going down to the market to pick up a few supplies. I need you and Thaleia wake up Prompto and Noct," Ignis requested.

"Got it…" Gladiolus nodded, heading back to their bungalow. He smiled after getting a glimpse of Leia's cheeky blue underwear. She was bent over digging through her bag trying to find a pair of shorts. Slapping her ass would have been an absolute joy but he knew it would probably result in her kicking him in the shin or something.

Bypassing Thaleia and a still snoozing, Prince Noctis, Gladiolus made his way into the other room where Prompto was softly snoring.

"Rise and shine, blondie!" Gladio shouted, hopping onto the bed causing Prompto to scream and fall out.

"Geez, Gladio… was that really necessary?" he wailed, pulling himself up from the floor.

"Totally necessary," Gladiolus chuckled. "Now get dressed, we've got to get a move on."

Prompto sighed, clutching at his chest. He wasn't sure how he was going to pay Gladio back for that little stunt, but rest assured he would find a way.

* * *

"Good morning, Prince Noctis. Time to wake up..." Thaleia whispered, shaking Noct gently to raise him from his sleep.

His eyes eased open to find the sun shining brightly behind Thaleia giving her a warm yet soothing glow. He sat up slowly, pushing his covers away to put both feet on the floor.

"Whatever Gladio did to hurt you all those years back… I'm pretty sure he's sorry for," Noctis smiled. "I mean… he'd be an idiot not to be sorry. You look like an angel right now. And what did I tell you about the whole _Prince_ thing?"

"Right. Sorry…" Leia blushed, peering back at Noct. She was a tad bit confused by his comment but wasn't sure if she wanted to question him about it. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't as Gladiolus and Prompto had entered the room.

"Sup…" Gladio nodded, walking over to the window.

"Hey…" Noctis yawned, surveying the room. "Where's Specks?"

"Should be back any minute. You ready to hit the road?" Gladio inquired.

"Yeah…" Noct replied as Ignis re-entered the room. Usually his friend would've already spoken to him by now, but Noct could tell something was off as Ignis' face was marked with disbelief.

"What's that look for?" Noctis queried, standing up from his spot on the bed. Ignis ignored him and went straight over to Gladio carrying the newspaper he had read. Noct was growing impatient with the lack of communication among his friends.

Thaleia had an inkling of what may have happened. She didn't want to jump the gun but she assumed it was safe to already fear the worst.

"What's it say?" Noct snapped.

"In… Insomnia… falls…" Prompto declared sadly.

"What!" Prince Noctis yelled, unable to comprehend what Prompto had just said. Before he could ask another question, Gladio began reading the paper aloud.

"The Empire attacked the Crown City during the treaty signings…" Gladio paused.

"And what of my father?" Noctis panicked.

"King Regis, Prince Noctis, and Lady Lunafreya have all been reported… dead," Gladiolus sighed, letting the paper fall by his side. He knew if this news was true, then his father, Clarus had already met his fate. Despite his growing anger, Gladio shoved his personal feelings aside as it was ever present to him that Noctis was no longer the Prince of Lucis. He was now King.

"So… I mean, how can they truly know that the King is dead?" Prompto objected. "It just doesn't make any sense."

Noctis moved across the room to place his hand on Thaleia's shoulder. The pain and distress in her jade green eyes was enough to make him understand the full extent of the damage that had been done inside the walls of Insomnia. After all, she was there at the beginning.

"Should we try and go back?" Prompto wondered.

An ill silence fell over the room as all eyes were now on King Noctis awaiting his instructions. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. Anger, grief, and regret all shifted around in his head as looked to his friends. It pained him to know that each of them probably lost someone dear to their hearts during the Empire's heinous attack.

"Yeah... Let's go back," Noctis exhaled. He wasn't sure what awaited them in the Crown City but he knew that everyone in that room had his back. Insomnia was their home and they were going to take it back.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just wanted to give you all a huge THANK YOU for giving my little story some love! You all are awesome! Also, thank you for the kind words of support and encouragement. If there are any grammatical flaws in this update, please forgive me as it was posted from my phone lol. I'm house sitting for my mom and she doesn't have internet -_-_**

 ** _Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Till next time..._**

 ** _~S (GladdysCupNoodles)_**


	5. Bloodlines

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 5: Bloodlines**

As the party of five set out to leave their bungalow at Galdin Quay, Noctis received a phone call. "Hello…" He answered cautiously only to hear the sound of a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Good to know you're still alive, your highness," the man exhaled.

"Cor?" Noctis questioned, confusion all over his face.

"I'm on my way to Hammerhead. Meet me at the station… we have lots to discuss," he replied, hanging up shortly after. Noct placed his phone into his pocket and glanced at his friends.

"What did the Marshal say?" Ignis queried.

"He wants us to meet him in Hammerhead," Noctis sighed.

"Well, we better get moving," Gladio added. "And where the hell did Leia go?"

"She stepped outside right when Noct's phone rang. Maybe she's refueling the Regalia…" Prompto shrugged, hoping Thaleia hadn't run off. Gladio quickly stalked out of the room in search of her. He raced down the boardwalk to find her doing exactly what Prompto had assumed.

"You know, you're starting to remind of Iris the way you tend to disappear on me," Gladio chuckled, approaching the Regalia. Thaleia simply laughed at his statement as she returned the gas nozzle to the pump.

"Didn't mean to make you worry about me so much, Gladdy," she grinned. "So what's the plan?"

"Noct got a call from the Marshal, so we're meeting him in Hammerhead…" Gladio replied.

"Wait… Cor called Noct?" Thaleia asked.

"Yeah… something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Just glad to know that someone else we know survived the attack on the Crown City. The Marshal will be a great help to us. In fact, he helped my father train me for my placement in the Kingsglaive," she doted.

Gladio tried to control the look of disdain on his face whenever Leia mentioned the glaive. He wasn't keen on her being part of that unit. For the sake of an argument, he found it best to avoid that conversation altogether.

"Yeah, I see how he could be useful," Gladio agreed as the others approached the car.

"Is everything in order?" Ignis asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Yep…" Noctis said, shutting the back door. "Let's get over to the station." With that, they left Galdin Quay and set out toward Hammerhead. Along the way, Noct decided to see if they could get back into Insomnia.

* * *

"What the hell… Noct, you seeing this?" Prompto pointed to the road block ahead. Everyone looked forward to the cars ahead begin stopped by magitek troops for inspection.

"Let's see if we can get a better look at the city from another location," Ignis suggested as he found a side road. Once the Regalia was parked, they all filed out to climb the ruins behind the blockade. Insomnia was a mess. Large imperial ships flew overhead as the party of five stood atop the ruins.

Thaleia fell to her knees at the devastation of her homeland. She was overcome with sadness and grief as she vividly remembered her sister's cry for help. Why was she the only one to survive? What was so damn special about her?

As Gladio got off the phone with Iris, he couldn't help but notice Thaleia quietly weeping into her hands. It bothered him to know that she had lost everyone she had ever loved or almost everyone. He had hoped that there was still a chance with her, but that bridge would be crossed when the timing was right. He desperately wanted to tell her that Iris was safe, but he felt guilty knowing that she was helpless to save Perojinny.

"These bastards will pay for what they've done," Gladiolus snarled, laying a hand on Thaleia's shoulder. Her words were caught in her throat as she sucked down a sob. Unable to give an audible reply, Thaleia simply nodded before burying her face into Gladio's chest. He held her close, patting her back to ease her sorrows.

"C'mon… Cor is waiting for us," Noctis stated, gritting his teeth. He knew this task wasn't going to be easy. The weight of the world now rested on his shoulders.

* * *

"I wonder what's it like… Inside the city?" Prompto retorted, hoping no one would answer his open question. Thankfully, there were no replies as the group pulled into Hammerhead Station. There was no sign of the Marshal as the group filed out of the car. Cindy greeted them swiftly and informed Noctis that he needed to speak with Cid if he wished to know where Cor was.

Ignis made his way over to the store to replenish the group's supply of curatives, while Prompto and Gladio accompanied Cindy on her walk back to the garage.

Thaleia stayed close to the Regalia, sifting through her bag. She would've followed Gladio but she didn't want to seem like a lost puppy. Prompto was absolutely smitten with Cindy, but she didn't expect Gladio to be so chatty. Although Cindy didn't show much interest in either man, Thaleia felt a touch of jealousy that Gladio wasn't talking to her. Given the way their morning started, why wouldn't he be talking to her instead of Cindy?

"I wouldn't let it get to you," Noct suggested as he parked himself next to Leia.

"That obvious, huh?" She laughed, hanging her head in shame.

"Just a bit," Noct chuckled. "Knowing Gladio, I bet he's just trying to make small talk with Cindy. I'm sure if you walk over there, you'll definitely grab his attention."

"I guess so…" Thaleia cautiously agreed.

"So what are you waiting for? Go get him…" Noct smiled, pushing Leia gently. She took a few short strides and glanced back to Noctis who was waving her on. Eventually, she ended up in front of the garage only to stall when Gladio's gaze met hers. Thaleia looked away quickly and veered off towards the store.

 _Why is she so skittish all of a sudden?_ Gladio wondered. While Prompto continued to chat up Cindy, Gladiolus bowed out and pursued Thaleia into the store. He had a weakness for her and couldn't resist the way her beautiful jade green eyes widened whenever she looked at him.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Gladio whispered, placing a hand on Thaleia's hip making her shiver at his touch. "I thought we were having a pretty good morning so far…" he chuckled, squeezing her side.

"Gladdy…" Thaleia uttered breathlessly. "We were… We are having a good morning. I...I just saw you talking to Cindy and I guess I got hit with a case of jealousy. I feel like I don't know how to function around you anymore," she admitted.

"Well, being around you again hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me either," Gladio replied. "I'm trying not to make you feel weird, but it's hard to stay away from you. It's like I'm addicted to you or something…" he concluded. Thaleia peered up at him, her eyes glimmering with hope and fear as a small smile played at her lips.

"To be honest, I feel the same way around you. But I'm the only one that ends up being awkward in the process. You're still the same sociable guy that I met years ago," Thaleia reflected.

"And you're still the alluring goddess of a wallflower that stole my heart in the Royal Gardens," Gladio confessed. "I know we've got our hands full right now, but just give me another chance. I knew I should've stood up to your father's demands but I didn't want to risk my place in the Crownsgaurd or draw my father's ire. All I'm asking you for is time…"

"Okay," Thaleia agreed, inhaling sharply as Gladio drew her in for a hug. She always loved his subtle oaky scent and more than enjoyed nuzzling her face against his chest. This was undoubtedly the start of progress, but she was still curious as to how large of a role her father played in their relationship.

* * *

After checking in with Cid, Noctis and company set out towards the Royal Tomb in the local Leide area. Noctis was already annoyed before they even reached the tomb. Once they opened the doors, they found Cor waiting for them inside.

"Marshal…" Ignis acknowledged.

"At last, Your Highness. It's good to see you in one piece…all of you," Cor Leonis nodded, giving his surprise congratulatory seal of approval. Before he could go on with addressing Noct, Cor noticed a smaller, feminine frame standing behind Gladio.

"Thaleia…" Cor questioned as the young woman made eye contact with him.

"Marshal Leonis…" Leia murmured. It was rare that Cor ever showed emotion, but he didn't hesitate to hug her. Ever since she was a child, Cor spent many moons teaching Thaleia how to fight and properly use her weapons. Although she was all grown up, he still saw the little girl in pigtails that he trained.

"I'm glad to know you're safe as well," Cor exhaled. "How the hell did you manage to link up with these four?"

"I was lucky to find them…" Thaleia swore. "I was training with my father on the outskirts of the city when the first attack happened. He sent me to get my mother and sister but I was too late to save them, so I fled. I stumbled upon the boys in Hammerhead and I've been with them ever since." she shrugged.

"As long as you're safe that's all that matters right now," Cor replied as he turned to face Noctis. "In fact, it's a good thing that you're here with the Prince."

"Yeah, wanna tell me what I'm here for?" Noctis sighed.

"The Power of Kings is the link between the souls of each of the Kings of Lucis. As King, it is your birthright and duty to claim the power of your forebears," Cor explained.

"My duty... _As king_ of what?" Noctis huffed.

"Now isn't the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people," Cor stated.

"And yet he chose to protect only one prince," Noct retorted. "Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?"

"No. The king had his reasons to do what he did in order to make sure that you gained safe passage to Altissia," Cor proclaimed.

"Bullshit!" Noct argued.

"How long do you think you'll be protected? The king entrusted the role of protector of Insomnia to you," Cor rumbled.

"Then why the hell didn't he tell me? He just stood there smiling at me as I left! Why… Why did he lie to me?" Noctis cried.

"That day, he didn't want you to remember his as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father," Cor simply stated.

"My friends are... all I have now," Noct mumbled.

"Well, that's not entirely true," Cor paused with his eyes lingering on Thaleia. "You are not the only one in this tomb with the blood of the Lucii coursing through your veins, but you are the true king."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Noctis sulked.

"I'm talking about Thaleia…" Cor countered. "I guess now is as a good a time as any to tell you both the truth," he stalled.

Thaleia could feel her heart racing as her eyes followed the Marshal around the tomb. Without hesitation, Gladio grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze to remind her that she was not alone.

"Before King Regis met Noct's mother, there was a palace maiden by the name of Amethyst Gorniaco," Cor began. "The king was very fond of Amethyst and the two spent a lot of time together. After realizing that she was carrying the king's child, Amethyst fled to the outskirts of Insomnia to avoid public humiliation. That's where she met Marius, the man that Thaleia knows to be her father."

Thaleia's heart sank into her stomach with the sudden realization of what the Marshal was saying. Memories of her training with Cor and not being able to explain some her abilities were starting to sink in. All of the late night arguments she recalled between her parents were beginning to make sense. She could feel Noctis' icy blue eyes piercing a hole through her.

"What are you saying?" Thaleia trembled with anger, clutching Gladio's hand tighter than before.

"You are the daughter of King Regis. Although you did not grow up in the palace, this still makes you the…"

"Bastard child of the King of Lucis!" Thaleia snapped, cutting Cor's words off. "My entire life has been a lie!" She sobbed.

"All this time, I've had a sister that I never knew about?" Noctis grumbled, clenching his fist. "How could he… Why would he do something like this?"

"He didn't find out about Thaleia until the creation of the Kingsglaive. Marius used her to weasel his way into the glaive. He knew that King Regis would want to keep this secret under wraps, but the king also saw it as an opportunity to watch Thaleia grow up," Cor explained.

"So not only am I a bastard child… I'm also a pawn," Leia sighed in defeat. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"It was the king's order that kept Gladio from showing up the day you planned to sneak off and get married. He didn't want you to go through the pain of losing him, given his position in the Crownsgaurd. Gladiolus has a duty to protect Noct, just as Clarus protected Regis," Cor sighed, scratching his head.

"But he was fine with allowing my fa… With allowing Marius to persuade him into letting me join the Kingsglaive? I don't understand…" Thaleia wailed.

"As a child, I trained you to get adapted to your abilities. You were a natural at warping and swinging a blade was second nature to you. The King had me teaching you the basics of how to defend yourself should the time ever arise. Marius wanted to keep you away from Gladiolus as he carried nothing but disdain for the Amicitia family. He managed to get the king to drive a wedge between the two of you and he used your heartache to get you to focus. There's a reason why Marius was so happy to boast about his eldest daughter joining the glaive…" Cor insinuated.

Unable to listen to anymore, Thaleia stormed out of the Royal Tomb. Everything she thought she knew was now upside down. Once she cleared the stairs of the tomb, she ran.

"Leia!" Gladio called after her. He turned to follow but was blocked by Ignis and Prompto.

"Give her a moment," Ignis suggested.

"She needs to clear her head and she already knows that you have her back," Prompto added.

Gladio frowned reluctantly pulling away from his friends. His blood was boiling. At this point, he could've punched a hole through a wall or even the stone tomb itself. Silence fell over the room as everyone gathered their thoughts.

"Your father always had faith in you, Noctis. And he knew that when the time came, you would ascend for your people," the Marshal assured.

"Guess he left me no choice…" Noct exhaled. He stood up straight and extended his arm out to take in the Blade of the Mystic.

"The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty. And in due time, I will explain the situation involving your sister. For now, keep Thaleia close and keep her safe. That shouldn't be a problem, especially with Gladio around. As long as the Lucian bloodline lives on, the Empire is going to have their hands full," Cor nodded as he exited the tomb.

"Well, this took a turn…" Prompto chirped, trying to lighten the mood. "How about we find an outpost and call it a day? There's a lot going on and I feel like cooler heads would prevail."

"I agree. Rest is certainly needed after a day such as this," Ignis implied. Gladio and Noctis walked in silence beside their comrades only to stop near the Regalia. They found Thaleia posted up against the car, looking through pictures on her phone.

Gladio cupped Leia's chin to draw her face up to his. Her eyes were puffy and she was still a sniffling mess but he didn't care. He just wanted her safe and to see her smile again.

Before climbing into the backseat of the Regalia, Noctis unexpectedly pulled Thaleia into a hug. Neither of them spoke but it was a hug that was much needed for the two of them. Thaleia flicked the tears away from her cheeks and gave Noct a little grin. This was new territory for the group but the objective remained the same. The Empire was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait, I was out on vacation :)**_

 _ **I'd like to give a big welcome to any new readers and a huge THANK YOU to all of you! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you for the next one.**_

 _ **Till next time...**_

 _ **~S (GladdysCupNoodles)**_


	6. Timing is Everything

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 6: Timing is Everything**

The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky above while Noctis sat quietly watching the embers of the campfire burn. It had been a few days since Cor broke the news of Thaleia being his sister, but things were peaceful.

"Mind if I join you?" Thaleia asked, standing next to her brother holding two mugs.

"Go for it," Noct gestured at the chair directly next to him. His sister smiled, handing him a mug as she sat down.

"It's a little chilly tonight, so I made hot cocoa. It's like coffee without the buzz," she grinned.

"Thanks," Noctis replied, taking a sip of the delicious chocolate drink. "It's really good…" he smiled. Thaleia tipped her mug to Noct acknowledging him before taking a sip of her own cocoa.

Silence fell over them once more as the estranged siblings mulled over what they wanted to say to each other. Noct's head was swarming with questions but he couldn't manage to pick one. The longer he studied Thaleia's features, the more he began to notice some of their similarities. Her eyes were the same shape as his, only green instead of blue but equally intense. Their lips were the same only Thaleia's were much thicker.

"So…" they started, pausing after realizing they were speaking at the same time.

"Ladies first," Noctis blushed.

"I...I was going to ask you if you had any hobbies? I mean, I know right now probably isn't the best time, but I figured there's gotta be something my little brother is passionate about," Thaleia inquired.

"Yeah. I actually love fishing. Don't really know where it came from since uh… Dad wasn't really into it," Noct replied. Leia felt her heartstrings pull at Noct's comment. Sure, this may have felt a bit awkward for the both of them but there was no denying their sibling bond was growing stronger.

"Maybe one day when all of this shit is over, or if we have some downtime, perhaps you could teach me how to fish.." Thaleia requested. Noctis smiled over at Leia. He admired her courage and desire to get to know him better. Their lives had been drastically different up to this point, but Noct was determined to salvage what family he had left.

"Hell yeah!" He rejoiced, bumping fists with his sister. "I'm gonna hit the hay before I fall out of this chair," Noct chuckled.

"Sleep well," Leia smiled, standing up to hug her brother. Noctis found it quite amusing that his older sister was shorter than him.

"Ya know… I kinda feel like you should be my little sister, given the fact that I'm taller than you," he teased.

"Psh! You're only 3 inches taller than me… _baby brother_ ," Thaleia mocked, petting Noct's hair.

"And I'm taller than BOTH of you!" Gladiolus cackled.

"Shut up, Gladio!" they shrieked, laughing afterward.

"Night sis…" Noct grinned, shaking his head at Gladiolus as he made his way over to the tent. They were heading to Keycatrich Trench in the morning to seek out the second Royal Tomb and everyone needed their rest.

"Looks like Noct and Leia are getting along pretty well. This is going a lot smoother than I thought it would," Prompto said as he helped Ignis clean up around the cooking area.

"Well, it is often said that tragedy unites us by creating a common bond. Thaleia lost the only family she has ever known. And while she and Noctis have a long road ahead, they seem to grow fonder each day," Ignis replied.

"Then I'll take that as a good omen. We need as much good stuff as we can get around here…" Prompto chuckled, heading over to the tent. Ignis followed suit, leaving Gladio and Thaleia as the only ones that needed to make their way inside.

Thaleia was admiring the stars and moonlight above when she felt Gladio's hand at the small of her back. She relaxed a bit as he stood beside her.

"Remember that time I convinced you to skip out on our last class so we could go to the mall?" Leia giggled, glancing up at him.

"How could I forget?" Gladiolus simpered, pulling Thaleia around to face him. He gently rested his hands on her hips flashing her his signature charming smile. "Our first kiss…" he sighed happily.

"That was a damn good day and I'd give anything to have one of those days again," she hinted, tugging Gladio by his ears to bring his face down to hers. Without hesitation, Gladio captured Thaleia's lips in a heated kiss. His hands rushed under her shirt to feel her smooth skin. She moaned into him feeling Gladio's thumbs play at the sides of her bra. His tongue slid across her lips looking to part them and Thaleia greatly obliged. Her fingers snaked through his dark brown hair as she gave it a firm tug. Gladio groaned as his kisses became more urgent. He needed her in a bad way.

"Mm… We should probably slow down," Leia panted, pressing her palms into Gladio's chest to create separation. Her cheeks were flushed and her vision was hazy as she tried to regain control of the situation.

"Babe, you've gotta be kidding me!" Gladio whined, running a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry…" Thaleia apologized sheepishly. She wanted him just as much if not more, but she knew this wasn't the time or place.

"Woman, you can't just activate the launch sequence then pull away…" Gladio complained.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..." Thaleia squeaked, struggling not to laugh at the pathetic look on Gladio's face. He was so damn sexy when he was frustrated.

"How the hell do you expect me to sleep next to you without stabbing you in the back with this?" Gladiolus whispered angrily while gesturing to the tent in his pants. Leia bit down on her lip as she desperately tried not to laugh or grab Gladio's length.

"Uh, well, the coolness of the ground might help?" She winced, biting her lip again to refrain from giggling.

"I am sooo getting you back for this, Leia…" Gladio uttered. "Now go on and get in the tent. I'mma check the perimeter and then I'll be in shortly."

"Do you need me to lend a hand?" She inquired.

 _ **Oh yeah, you could definitely lend me a hand.**_ Gladio mused to himself. "Nah, I've got this. You go and get comfy. I'll be there in a bit," he answered, waving Thaleia off towards the tent. With a little nod of compliance, she kneeled down to crawl into the already crowded tent. Gladio knew that Leia wanted him as she always bit her lips around him. As he watched her head for the tent, his hand instantly swung outward. Thaleia yelped, after feeling Gladio's large hand smack smoothly across her backside. Noctis and Prompto were completely unphased by the noise, while Ignis sat up briefly to see a wide-eyed Thaleia at the entrance.

"Sorry…" she mouthed, crawling over towards her snoozing brother. Ignis merely shook his head as he already knew that Thaleia and Gladio were up to some sort of shenanigans. He quickly returned to sleep as Leia finally got settled in. Gladio crept into the tent a few minutes later and zipped it shut.

"Everything alright?" Thaleia whispered.

"Yep…" Gladio exhaled, stretching out as far as the tent would let him. He held his arm out as an invitation for Leia to rest her head on his chest. He knew that was her favorite place to sleep and he didn't mind keeping her warm.

"The hell are you waiting for? Get over here…" he chuckled, pulling Thaleia's small frame down onto him. She didn't bother to protest as she knew it'd be pointless. These were the kind of moments she enjoyed the most with Gladio. He had always been flirtatious with her and them trading teases was just the beginning. After exchanging a few pinches and finger pokes with Gladiolus, Leia finally fell asleep. He rested easy knowing she was in his arms once more.

* * *

The next morning, the group trudged through the rain to make their way up to Keycatrich Trench. Cor was waiting for them just outside the entrance.

"Your Majesty… Duchess…" the Marshal nodded to Noctis and Thaleia. Her brow furrowed as she had never been referred to with such a high title. Gladio wrapped an arm around Leia's shoulders to put her at ease. This royalty thing was still a big adjustment for her.

"This is where we part ways. Take this key as it unlocks the doors to the other tombs. Seek them out, and lay claim to the power they hold. You'll need it," Cor suggested, tossing Noctis the Tombkeep's key.

"What will you do?" Noctis asked, shoving the key into his pocket.

"Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they're up to," Cor paused. "But you should focus on your own tasks. As for you, Leia, it's important to know that as Noct's power grows, yours will too. Should the group ever become overwhelmed during battle, you also have the ability to use the Royal Arms. As the rightful King of Lucis, your brother safeguards them but they're at your disposal. And unlike the rest of the Kingsglaive members, you do not rely on the king's magic as you have your own. Just be careful."

"Understood… Take care of yourself, Marshal," Thaleia replied with a small smile. Cor bid farewell to the others before taking his leave.

"Let's do this," Noct said, turning to enter the trench. As their flashlights clicked on, Ignis noted that they appeared to be entering an old shelter. While descending, Prompto discovered a cable that led to a generator.

"Lights on!" he joked as Noctis flipped the switch. They continued through the winding tunnels of the old mine shaft. Gladio and Noct lead the way as Thaleia remained on their heels with Ignis and Prompto behind her.

"This place gives me the creeps," Leia cowered. The temperature dropped as they continued their descent.

"Aww, don't worry, Thaleia. We'll protect you! That is of course if Gladio doesn't beat us to the punch," Prompto teased.

"Just doing my job…" Gladio smirked.

"I thought your job was to protect Noct?" Thaleia challenged with a little laugh.

"Well, you're the Duchess of Insomnia so that kind of makes you two a package deal. But you can bet your sweet ass that I'm gonna protect you regardless…" Gladio boasted.

"Hey, show some respect. She is my sister, you know?" Noctis mocked as they arrived at a low point in the mine shaft.

"Looks like we're going to have to crawl through," Ignis suggested.

"Anyone wanna make a quick bet on Gladio getting stuck?" Prompto laughed.

"Real funny, blondie," Gladiolus grumbled. He stood guard while Noctis slinked through the compact space. He listened closely to make sure that Noct was fine while Thaleia eased through the tiny space next. Crawling in after Leia wasn't exactly his best idea either. The way those black denim shorts fit her backside was a sin.

"It's a good thing you didn't make that bet, Prompto," Ignis stated as the group rounded the corner. Before the cheery blonde could respond, they were suddenly attacked by goblins.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant... surprise?" Thaleia snarled, taking down one of the dastardly creatures with a warp strike.

"How can this possibly be a surprise?" Prompto shrieked, firing at another goblin.

"She was being sarcastic…" Noctis sighed, linking up with Leia to take down two more. They shared a quick fist bump as soon as the room was cleared. "Nice work, sis!" Noct rejoiced, heading to the next room. Thaleia couldn't stop smiling as she tailed her brother.

"We've gotta be close…" Gladio said as they approached a large open area. It was eerily quiet for such a large space. Without thinking, Gladio grabbed Thaleia's hand and pulled her close. "Stay with me. This could get ugly." She squeezed his hand and continued following his and Noct's lead. As soon as they neared the center of the room, a giant Arachne dropped to the ground.

"Oh, come on man!" Prompto yelled, dodging the giant creature.

"Less bitching, more killing…" Gladiolus snarled, swinging his two-handed sword. Ignis quickly followed suit creating a linked attack allowing Noctis and Thaleia to warp strike simultaneously. After several grueling minutes, the creature fell at the other end of Gladio's blade. The group was winded but relieved to find a door leading back into the tunnels. Several twists and turns later, they finally arrived at the Tomb of the Conqueror. Noctis acquired his second Royal Arm and paused as the surge of energy rushed through him.

"The Power of Kings… Well? What's it like?" Prompto queried.

"It feels like I've got a few tricks up my sleeve…" Noct rasped, heading out of the tomb.

"No need to put on a magic show for us," Gladio mocked, following after the prince.

"Asshat…" Thaleia muttered, popping Gladio on his shoulder as she bypassed him. He quickly swatted her butt in retaliation making her squeal. Their little exchange even made Ignis chuckle.

* * *

In the midst of making their way back to the outpost in Leide, Cor reached out to Noctis seeking an opportunity to take down an Imperial base. They met up with Monica, another member of the Crownsguard.

"Prince Noctis, you and Duchess Thaleia are to meet up with Cor. The rest of you are to aid me in causing a diversion," Monica instructed.

"Guess we're splitting up…" Noct shrugged, looking back at his friends then over to his sister.

"You guys give em hell. We'll be sure to do the same," Gladio encouraged, winking at Thaleia. Before leaving with her brother, she rushed over to Gladio and gave him the tightest squeeze her body would allow her to give.

"Please be careful…" she whispered, looking up at him. "Promise me, you'll all come back safe."

"No worries, beautiful…" Gladio cooed. "I'll see you on the other side," he smiled, leaning down to peck her lips. Thaleia drew in her bottom lip to savor Gladio's taste as she watched his party walk away. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't worried.

"They'll be fine, Leia…" Noct sighed, resting a hand on his big sister's shoulder. She gave him a small nod and proceeded to follow him through the canyon ridge to meet up with the Marshal.

"I'm glad you're both here. We need to infiltrate this Imperial base as they have the potential to cut off all access to and from Duscae. We need these roadways open while we try to find a way back into Insomnia. I requested the two of you with me so that I could make sure you've both got a handle on using the Royal Arms," Cor stated as he led the siblings to a secret entrance of the base.

"Hey Cor, how do you know so much about Leia?" Noct inquired as they navigated their way through the old ruins.

"Your father had a distinct number of people that he confided in. I was honored to earn his trust," Cor replied.

"I guess I can understand him keeping me in the dark about Niflheim. But I don't understand why he kept my sister a secret from me. All those times that I saw her in the palace or on the training grounds for the glaive, I never knew…" Noctis sighed.

"He wanted to tell you, he just didn't get the chance," Cor stated, bringing them to a halt once he spotted Magitek troops. "We'll continue this conversation another time. Right now, we need to focus." With that, the trio set off into wreaking havoc on the Imperial base.

"This is pretty easy with Cor around…" Noct joked, making Thaleia laugh.

"Don't get used to it. I'll be gone before you know it," Cor commanded, taking note of the way the two siblings worked together. Noctis showed signs of controlled chaos while Thaleia demonstrated her ability to focus and zone in on her opponent's, striking them quickly and effectively. They finally reached the gate and was relieved to find familiar faces on the other side.

"Noct… Leia..." Prompto rejoiced.

"Marshal. It's good to see you again," Ignis acknowledged.

"Alright on your end?" Noct asked.

"Right as rain. The Niffs couldn't take their eyes off us," Gladio gloated. He had been on edge worrying about Leia, but he did his best to make sure it wasn't obvious to the others. A smile played at his lips seeing her stand tall with Noctis and Cor.

"Thanks to you we were spared their attention," Cor nodded.

Thaleia closed the distance between herself and Gladio, playfully hip checking Prompto along the way. "Miss me," she grinned, batting her eyelashes at the big man. He frowned gently swiping his thumb across her cheek.

"You're bleeding…" he murmured, cradling her face.

"It's just a scratch," Leia shrugged, nestling her face into the palm of Gladio's hand. Their subtle reunion was quickly interrupted. The group closed ranks as Loqi and other Magitek troops descended upon them. The battle was intense but with Cor by their side, they were able to make quick work of the Imperial scum.

* * *

"Seeing you in action puts my mind at ease. It's clear that I don't need to worry about either of you anymore. I'm gonna keep my eye on the Niffs. 'Til next time, you take care of yourselves," the Marshal stated. Before he could walk away, Thaleia wrapped her arms around him for a quick embrace. Cor was the closest thing she had to a father now and she was determined to make sure that he knew it.

"You take care as well…" she demanded, smiling at Cor as Gladio moved to stand by her side. Cor simply bowed his head as he and Monica set off.

"This place ain't so bad once you get used to it," Gladio exhaled, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Still, so much we haven't seen, though…" Prompto agreed.

"And a lot for us to do…" Ignis added, driving the Regalia alongside the others.

"Buck up. We're just getting started…" Gladio sneered.

Noctis and Thaleia sighed collectively before laughing at each other. They were beginning to find out just how much they had in common.

"Could we get a hotel tonight? I feel icky and I hate being covered in dirt…" Thaleia announced to the boys.

"God, she really is your sister," Gladiolus mocked.

"And what my sister wants… my sister gets," Noctis smirked, holding the door open for Thaleia to hop into the back seat of the Regalia.

"Soft beds baby…" Prompto sighed as the group set out towards the nearest outpost. Once they arrived, Noctis booked two rooms. One for his sister and the other for himself and the rest of the guys. Gladio wasn't too keen on Thaleia having a room to herself, mostly because he was worried about her safety.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to have Leia in her own room. We don't know anything about these parts around here and we don't know if anyone's watching us," Gladio protested.

"Gladdy, I'll be fine," Thaleia smiled. "Besides, I'm right next door so should anything happen, I know you guys have my back." She kissed his cheek before bidding the others a good night and disappearing into her room. As much as she wanted to fall across the bed, her body was aching for a long, hot shower.

Over in the boys' room, they were playing a friendly yet competitive card game. Ignis watched carefully as Gladio threw down his cards with confidence.

"Suck on that!" Gladiolus boasted, feeling as though he had the game in the bag.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like I win this round…" Ignis politely told his friend as he tossed his cards down. Noctis and Prompto erupted with laughter at the mortified look on Gladio's face.

"Damn Specks, that was cold…" Noctis laughed.

"Come now, it was nothing special," Ignis grinned, adjusting his glasses. The boys were quite loud as they continued their card game. Gladio stood up and grabbed his phone, gesturing to his friends that he was going to call Iris. He casually stepped outside and closed the door behind him. His thumb hovered over his sister's phone number as he contemplated calling her, but his free hand ended up knocking on Thaleia's door.

Gladio was stunned to see the dark haired beauty as he didn't even remember knocking on her door just now. She was perfect to him. Her hair was down but still damp from her shower leaving a dewy mist on her soft skin.

"What's up?" She rasped, breaking his train of thought. What the hell was he thinking anyway?

"Uh… Hey…" he said awkwardly. "I was just uh… I was just checking up on you. And is that my old shirt?" Gladio questioned, staring at the partially tattered black shirt Thaleia was wearing. The shirt bore the insignia of the Crownsguard and it practically engulfed her body.

"Yeah. I kept it," Leia admitted. "I always loved the way it smelled and it's comfortable to sleep in…" she recalled, walking away from the door giving Gladio a chance to enter her room. "Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine," she smiled.

"Yes. You. Are…" Gladio muttered, pulling Thaleia against his body. "Leia, I can't keep doing this babe. I want you. I need you," he pleaded, nipping at her neck. Thaleia inhaled sharply as her eyes fluttered. Gladio continued to pepper kisses up and down her neck, making her fidget in his arms.

"Gladdy wait…" Leia panted, pushing away from him. He watched her with hooded eyes as she swiftly locked the door. "No interruptions this time…" she sighed, licking her lips with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Hell yeah," Gladio growled, lifting Thaleia up by her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their bodies collapsed onto the bed below. Her jade eyes met his with a silent plea. Gladio paused and disposed of his tank top before lowering his body down on top of Leia. His lips hovered above hers as he searched her face for permission. She bit her lip, running her hands down his back before stopping and resting them on his firm backside.

"Baby, you're asking for trouble…" he warned, kissing Leia sweetly.

"I know. And I'm ready for it…" she coaxed, smiling up at him lustfully. The only question that remained was how much time they had left before the other three noticed that Gladio was missing.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the little cliffhanger (evil grin) lol. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Till next time... ^_^**_

 _ **~S (GladdysCupNoodles)**_


	7. Morning Glow

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 7: Morning Glow**

 **(Warning: Contains Smut)**

Thaleia gave Gladio's ass a firm squeeze while he left love bites all over her neck and collarbones. She gasped feeling his leather covered erection press into her abdomen. Her soft moans were enough to draw Gladio back to her lips, capturing them with his own as his finger grazed her pink cotton panties.

"I think these should come off," he murmured between kisses gaining a nod of encouragement from Thaleia. Gladio sat back on his knees and slipped his fingertips into the waistband of Leia's underwear. She raised her hips allowing him to slide the soft fabric down her thighs and over her knees, eventually tossing them somewhere out of sight.

"Well…" Leia grinned. "Aren't you gonna take those pants off? I'm sure they're a bit uncomfortable right about now," she remarked, brushing her hand across his bulge.

"These will be gone as soon as you take off that shirt," Gladio smirked, resting his arms at his sides. Thaleia bit her lip as she sat up to shrug out of his old shirt. He marveled at the sight of her naked body, drinking in every curve, beauty mark, and the tiny trio of stars tattooed on her right hip. "You're so damn gorgeous, Leia. You don't know how long I've waited to have you like this with me again," he muttered, taking her lips once more.

Thaleia quickly began to work at Gladio's belt. She had his pants open and pushed down below his waist faster than Prompto could snap a selfie. Her eyes widened at the mere sight of Gladio's manhood. And even though this wasn't the first time she had seen him in all of his glory, she was always in awe of his impressive size.

"We missed you," Gladio smiled, discarding his pants before crawling back onto the bed with Leia. She sat up on her knees and immediately gripped his length, stroking him teasingly as their tongues battled for supremacy. Gladio growled, biting and pulling at her bottom lip as Leia's thumb swiped over the tip of his cock.

"I missed you too…" she panted, feeling Gladio's big hand slide down between her legs to cup her mound. She continued to stroke him gently as he pushed two fingers past her moist petals to get to her core. Her grip tightened as Gladio began to thrust his long digits in and out of her body.

"Mmm… you ready for me baby?" He whispered, nibbling on Thaleia's earlobe while he pressed his thumb against her clit and began rubbing it in circles. Gladio took pleasure in watching her fall apart before him. He ducked his head down to bring one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. Leia moaned, riding Gladio's thick fingers as his tongue swirled around her perky bud. Desperate to feel every inch of her body against him, Gladio withdrew his fingers from Leia's center making her whine in return.

"Gladdy…" she pouted, releasing his cock from her grip in a spiteful attempt. Gladio merely chuckled, lifting Thaleia up by the back of her thighs to bring her body closer to his. She instinctively placed her arms around his shoulders while her legs wrapped around his waist as he lowered her down to the mattress. Her breath hitched in her throat when Gladio positioned himself between her legs. She bit her lip to suppress the moan that was about to escape when she felt him press and slide his hard cock against her folds. He did this several times causing Thaleia's body to buck beneath him.

"You sure you want this, baby?" he teased, gazing down at Leia.

"Yes. Gladio, please…" she whimpered, scratching at his biceps.

"Please… what? Tell me what you want, beautiful…" he coaxed, thrusting the head of his cock against her swollen nub.

"Take me. Now…" she implored, rolling her hips upward. With that, Gladiolus angled himself at Thaleia's slick entrance and captured her lips to silence her cry as he plunged himself into her tight heat. She clutched the hair at the nape of his neck while her other hand clawed at his back. The way Leia's body instantly coiled around him, Gladio knew he was home. Memories of their first time together flooded his mind as he gave Leia time to adjust to his size before setting a slow, agonizing pace.

"More…" Thaleia begged with a shaky breath as she peered up at Gladio. She was ready and willing for him to give her everything that he had. Gladio peppered kisses all over Leia's face and neck as he rammed his hips into hers. The familiar sounds of her lustful moans made his thrusts harder and faster than before.

"Damn, you're so fucking perfect…" Gladio grunted, pumping Leia into the mattress. Her heels settled on the backs of thighs as she bit into his collarbone, squeezing his firm cheeks to make him go deeper.

"Gladdy!" She screamed, feeling her lower abdomen tighten. It had been ages since Thaleia was last involved in any kind of sexual intimacy so she couldn't help the rapidness of which her orgasm approached. Gladio knowing all of her sensitive spots was also a plus.

"I'm… I'm close," she stammered, tapping on Gladio's shoulder blade causing him to grab her hips and pound her harder.

"You gonna cum on my cock, sweetheart?" Gladio grunted in her ear. "Is that what you're gonna fucking do? You gonna cum all over this cock?" Before she could respond, Gladio slid out and quickly gathered Leia's legs pulling them up against his chest. He placed her heels on his left shoulder and gave her ass a few hard smacks that drew delicious moans from her throat. Once he was satisfied with the huge red handprints on Thaleia's ass, he speared his length into her center once more filling her up to the hilt.

"Shit." Leia hissed, dragging her nails down Gladio's abs. She gazed at him wantonly letting out inaudible whimpers with each thrust. Her demise was at hand as her walls frantically clenched around Gladio's thick cock. Unable to hold off any longer, Thaleia's orgasm rushed through her body like a euphoric wave. Her legs trembled beneath Gladio as he rode out her climax, still seeking his own.

"Ah, fuck! Here it comes, baby," Gladio snarled, groping her breast with one hand pinching at a pert nipple while the other kept her legs secured against him. It wasn't long before his hips buckled, shooting his warm, sticky seed deep inside of Leia's convulsing body. He carefully lowered her legs to both sides of his body before gently collapsing on top of her, collecting her lips in a passionate kiss.

Neither of them bothered to move as they simply tried to catch their breath. Gladio's head rested in the crook of Thaleia's neck, nuzzling her with featherlight kisses. She sighed happily stroking his sweaty back and shoulders while her left hand fiddled with his hair.

"I could lay like this forever," Gladio sighed, sliding an arm underneath Leia's body.

"So could I…" she panted, smiling down at him. "Gladio… stay with me tonight," she beckoned.

"Baby, I wasn't planning on being anywhere else…" he replied, kissing Thaleia's throat as his softened cock slid out of her body. He kissed her puffy lips once more before positioning himself behind her in bed. With an arm draped over her waist, Gladio kissed the back of Leia's neck after she turned off the lamp and settled back against him. Too long had it been since they last laid like this. For the first time in a long time, Thaleia felt safe and happy. Being with Gladiolus was something she considered indescribable as no other man had ever made her feel this way.

* * *

The next morning, Thaleia rolled over stretching her arm out in search of Gladio's warmth. Her eyes fluttered open when all she got was a handful of cold sheets. There was no sign of him anywhere. She sighed, wrapping the sheet around herself as she sat up in bed. She reached for her phone to see if Gladio had left her a message but there was nothing.

 _ **I'm such a fool.**_ _**The hell was I thinking?**_ Thaleia scolded herself, getting out of bed to get dressed. As much as she wanted to believe that she and Gladio were truly together again, she couldn't afford to let her guard down. Perhaps last night was just meaningless sex… something to ease the tension between them.

"Stupid girl…" she grumbled, pulling her jeans up over her hips. While she rummaged through her bag for a fresh bra and shirt, the hotel room door flung open making Thaleia shriek as she darted into the bathroom.

"Leia, you up babe?" Gladio called out as he shut the door with his foot. His arms were full of shopping bags and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Babe?" He panicked, looking around the room.

"I'm here…" Thaleia spoke softly, tugging her shirt down as she walked out of the bathroom. "I...I didn't know it was you," she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, who'd you think it was?" Gladio laughed, pulling her close with his hands resting on her hips. Thaleia looked away and buried her face into his chest out of shame. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling Gladio's natural oaky scent. A small sob escaped her lips as her arms encircled the big man's waist.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Gladiolus frowned, holding Thaleia back a bit to look at her face. His thumbs instantly brushed across her cheeks to wipe away the tears that were beginning to stream.

"It's stupid. I'm stupid," she croaked, trying her best not to make eye contact with Gladio.

"Hey, don't ever let me hear you say that shit again," Gladio barked, pulling Leia firmly against him. "Now, what's got you upset? Spit it out…" he demanded.

"I…" Thaleia sniffed, wiping at her partially runny nose. "I thought you were gone," she admitted, allowing her eyes to meet his intense amber gaze.

"Gone?" Gladio grimaced.

"Yeah… You weren't here when I woke up and you didn't leave a note or text message or anything, so I immediately thought the worst. I figured you had gotten what you wanted from me then split," Leia shrugged. Gladio's gaze quickly softened as he cupped Thaleia's face.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily, Duchess," he smiled, capturing her pouty lips in a searing kiss. "Didn't mean to make you worry. Just thought I'd go out and grab a few things for you while you were still sleeping," he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Gladdy," Thaleia whispered, leaning up on her tiptoes to peck his lips again. Gladio smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead before reaching for the bouquet of pink Vinca flowers. "They're beautiful…" she beamed, inhaling the refreshing, spring-like smell of the flowers.

"Beautiful flowers for an exceptionally beautiful woman," Gladio stated. "The rest of the stuff is just a few of your favorite snacks and some puzzle books. At least, I hope you still like those," he chuckled.

"I love my puzzles, just as much as you love your books!" Thaleia rejoiced, hugging Gladio. "Thank you…" She started then pulled back as her stomach rumbled rather loudly.

"I think it's time for breakfast. Sounds like someone's hungry," Gladio prodded, poking at Leia's exposed belly button. "Pretty sure the rest of the guys should be up by now. Guess we're hitting up the Crow's Nest."

"Sounds like a plan," Thaleia nodded, slipping her shoes on quickly. She grabbed her phone and hotel key from the nightstand then exited the room. Gladio followed suit taking her hand into his as they walked over to the diner together.

* * *

"Hey, I found the big guy," Prompto exclaimed, pointing to Gladio and Thaleia as they walked into the diner.

"Must've had quite the conversation with Iris last night," Ignis snickered, adjusting his glasses. "And good morning, Duchess. I must say you're looking rather glowing today."

"Morning Iggy… Morning Prompto…" Leia blushed, trying her hardest not to have a smug grin on her face. It was pretty obvious that these two knew what happened between her and Gladiolus last night. Her only hope was that her brother, Noctis, was already asleep beforehand. Even though Noct was aware of their history, she still found it to be a bit awkward that her love interest was one of her brother's best friends.

"Where's the Prince of Naps?" Gladiolus joked.

"He should be joining us any moment now," Ignis replied reading over the menu. "Speaking of our _Sleepy King_ , there he is…" Ignis noted as he spotted Noctis walking into the dinner.

"Morning…" Noctis yawned, taking a seat next to Ignis. "Anything good on the menu, Specs?"

"Well, it is a diner. I'm sure there's bound to be a few gems here or there," Ignis replied. Noctis barely noticed that his sister was sitting between Prompto and Gladio but he couldn't mistake the flushed color in her cheeks when he did get a good look at her.

"You alright over there, Leia?" Noct asked with a half smile.

"Uh...yeah. You okay, baby bro?" She questioned in response.

"Aside from not being fully awake yet… yeah, I'm alright," Noctis chuckled. "And Gladio, what the hell happened to you last night? That was a pretty long phone call with Iris. I don't even remember you coming back into the room."

"I'mma order us some fresh coffee. Pretty sure we could all use a cup to help wake us up," Gladio grinned as he rose from the table. He leaned over and casually stole a kiss from Thaleia leaving her cheeks beet red as she fell under her brother's icy blue gaze yet again. It was only then that Noctis realized what truly went down last night. He gave Leia a small smile before excusing himself from the table to follow Gladiolus.

"Umm…" Thaleia paused watching her brother.

"Nothing to fret about," Prompto reassured, nudging Thaleia in an attempt to rid her of worrying.

"Hey, Gladio…" Noct called out, tapping his tallest friend on the shoulder.

"Sup…" Gladiolus replied, looking back at Noctis.

"So, about you and Leia…" Noct shrugged, tipping his head back towards their table. "I'm cool with it. Just… promise me that you won't go breaking her heart. She's the only blood I've got left," Noct lectured.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I've already lost her once. There's no way in hell I'm gonna lose her again," Gladio stated firmly as he gripped the tray with their fresh coffee.

"Good. Because I'd hate to have to threaten my own shield, much less, one of my closest friends," Noctis warned with an impish chuckle.

"No worries here," Gladio grinned as they approached the table. He placed the tray down and took his seat next to Thaleia. She smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "The cat's outta the bag…" Gladio bandied, looking down at her with a wolfish grin.

"Well, now that the big guy has stated the obvious… What's the plan for today, Noct?" Prompto inquired while fiddling with a menu.

"I figured we'd take the day off. We're hunting down these Royal Arms and still fighting off Imperial assholes, so not much is gonna change anytime soon. Why not take a day for ourselves and do something that helps us to remember the good things in life?" Noctis blathered. "Besides, I'd like to teach my big sister how to fish… that is if Gladio doesn't have anything planned for the two of you today," he deliberated.

"I'd love that," Leia smiled brightly at her younger brother. "Was there anything in particular that you wanted to do today, Gladdy?"

"Yeah, you…" Gladio froze, mulling over the words that were about to spill out of his mouth. Noct squinted at him awaiting his response, while Prompto stifled a laugh. "You...are gonna have a great time with your brother. I'll probably do some shopping with Iggy and blondie," he grinned sheepishly.

"Excellent save…" Ignis mumbled, sipping his Ebony. Thaleia sighed, placing her head down on the table out of embarrassment.

"You knew what you signed up for the moment we met. There's no shame in my game, Duchess…" Gladio bragged, tickling Leia's side making everyone erupt in laughter.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for your continued support with my little story here. I'll see ya around for the next update. Thanks again for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Till next time...**_

 _ **~S(GladdysCupNoodles)**_


	8. Heavy in Your Arms

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 8: Heavy in Your Arms**

"Imperials above us!" Prompto shouted as the group continued to ward off the vicious pack of Sabertusks that surrounded them.

"These bastards just don't give up, do they?" Noct grunted, dodging one of the creatures.

"Which bastards are you referring to?" Thaleia asked through gritted teeth as she put down the final Sabertusk with an assist from Ignis.

"All of them," Noctis growled as they closed ranks to take on the Magitek Troops. As usual, Gladio stepped forward shielding both Noct and Leia from taking any initial blows. She adored how protective he was but occasionally it wracked her nerves to think how much Gladiolus was sacrificing in terms of his own safety.

"Stay cautious," Ignis warned. "There's more on the way," he added, noting a second Imperial airship above. Sounds of metal crashing against each other filled the air as the group diligently worked to eliminate their enemies. Wave after wave of MTs reigned down on them until Thaleia summoned a spell that finally laid waste to the Imperial troops.

As the dust settled, Gladio saw her slumped over in a heap on the ground. He raced over to Thaleia and cradled her body close to his. The back of her shirt was soaked with blood and her chest was heaving.

"Ignis!" Gladiolus snarled, his voice frantic and full of fear as he silently beckoned Thaleia to remain with them. Noctis slid down next to Gladio and placed his sister's hand into his own. Ignis gave him a Phoenix Down feather in hopes that it would stop the bleeding and regenerate Leia's strength.

"C'mon sis… Don't die on us. You can't!" Noctis pleaded, crushing the feather into Thaleia's hand, squeezing her fingers around it. "What the hell happened?"

"Perhaps the spell backfired?" Ignis interjected.

"She's a Glaive… she knows better," Gladio growled, lifting Leia's shirt gently to reveal the long gash that ran up her back. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud gunshot in the distance. The three of them looked up to see Prompto gunning down the final MT that had been lurking around.

"There was fresh blood on its sword. The son of a bitch must've gotten to Leia when her back was turned," Prompto explained, putting his gun away. He took one look at the big guy and immediately sensed the urgency in Gladio's amber eyes. The Phoenix feather wasn't working fast enough.

Ignis quickly retrieved the Regalia and had the door open for Gladio and Noctis to ease into the backseat with a still unconscious Thaleia. Gladio kept her head and neck cradled while Noctis carefully placed his sister's feet in his lap. Prompto hopped into the passenger seat and Ignis made haste getting them to a safe place.

* * *

Soft music and the sounds of busy streets drifted through an open window. The sunlight hit Leia's face in tiny strips causing her eyes to rapidly shift behind their lids. Her eyes eased open to take in her new surroundings when her blurry vision finally settled on the girl with the pixie haircut seated at the side of her bed. She blinked a few times to get a clear view and a smile graced her features once she recognized that familiar face.

"Hi, sweet girl…" Leia croaked, struggling to prop herself up on an elbow.

"Hey… you're awake!" Iris rejoiced. "Take it easy… don't worry about trying to sit up," she said, helping Thaleia lay back down. "I'm glad you're coming back around-"

"It's good to see you," Thaleia smiled, cutting Iris off a bit with a warm smile. "You've grown into such a beautiful young lady."

"You're one to talk," Iris grinned. "You're even prettier than the last time I saw you. It's no wonder I had trouble getting Gladdy to leave the room and let you rest," Iris admitted.

"Where is that big brute, anyway?" Thaleia inquired.

"He's downstairs with the others. Probably still hasn't gotten any rest over the last few days," Iris sighed.

 _Days…_ Thaleia frowned. "Iris, how long have I been out?"

"About 3 days. I'm not exactly sure, but I know Gladdy can tell you. I'm gonna go let him know that you're awake," Iris nodded, standing up to leave the room. "And it's good to see you too, Leia," she beamed before disappearing.

Thaleia exhaled, resting her head on the pillows beneath her. She closed her eyes in a futile attempt to remember everything that happened before she ended up here in this room. In fact, she didn't even know where _here_ was.

Iris arrived at the lobby of the Leville to find her brother hunched over on one of the hotel couches with his head in his hands. Noctis was on the same couch, quietly snoozing next to Gladio. Ignis and Prompto seemed to perk up once Iris cleared her throat.

"Gladdy…" Iris spoke softly as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Thaleia's awake now." Gladio's head shot up as he stared a hole through his sister's amber eyes. He shook Noctis briefly before rising up from the couch to head over to the stairs.

"Noct, move your ass. Leia's awake!" Gladio barked, rushing up the staircase to get to her room. Noctis shook his head as he blearily saw Iris standing in front of him now.

"C'mon sleepyhead," she giggled, reaching for Noct's hand to pull him up. He stretched for a second before trudging up the stairs behind Iris and his friends.

* * *

"Leia," Gladio exhaled in a shaky breath as he saw her sitting up on the bed. Thaleia smiled at him as Gladio's long strides quickly placed him at her bedside. Before she could speak, his lips were on hers in a soft but sturdy kiss.

She bit her lip, savoring Gladio's taste as he gently pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "I thought I lost you…" he whispered, lowering himself to sit on the bed. This was one of the rare times that Thaleia had gotten to see exactly how vulnerable Gladio could be. She squeezed his hand gently with a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as I can help it," Leia mumbled back. "It was stupid of me to summon a spell like that. I...I didn't hurt any of you guys, did I?" she panicked.

"Wha- No, no. We were just fine and the spell that you cast did great! One of those fucking MTs managed to avoid the blast radius and its blade cut its way up your back. It hit some pretty serious nerves in your spine. Almost paralyzed you…" Gladio paused, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Noct gave you a Phoenix Down but it wasn't much help," he continued. "So… we ended up here in Lestallum as it was the first place I thought of. I needed to make sure that you and Iris were both safe and taken care of."

"We're in Lestallum?" Thaleia questioned, furrowing her brow as she stared at Gladiolus. "Well, now I feel bad because Prompto didn't get to see the Chocobos," she blushed.

"Uh… Leia, the Chocobos can totally wait!" Prompto chimed in as he and the others entered the room. "Besides, I can't go see the Chocobos without _all_ of my partners in crime. In case you haven't noticed, you're definitely one of my partners in crime," Prompto chuckled.

"Nevertheless, it's good to see you up and alert, Duchess," Ignis stated as he shuffled to the other side of the room where Gladio was sitting. He smiled at Thaleia as she returned one to him before her gaze shifted over to her brother who had finally eased into the room. Noctis didn't speak as he made eye contact with her. He walked over and climbed onto the bed and sat down opposite of Gladio so that he could face her directly.

"Noctis…" Thaleia started, only to be cut off by her brother hugging her gently.

"How are you feeling?" the Prince asked, leaning back to read his sister's face.

"Stiff as a board. My back and hips are killing me from laying here. Other than the weird visions and mild headaches during my slumber… I feel fine," Thaleia answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Visions… What visions?" Gladio inquired, looking back and forth between Leia and Noctis.

"I think it might be visions of the disc."

"You're getting them too?" Noct interrupted. "You've seen the Disc of Cauthess and the Archaean?"

"Yeah. I've seen it a few times but couldn't make out what was going on," she admitted.

"Perhaps there's more to this situation than meets the eye. Noct is still the true king as it stands, but this is a rather curious ordeal. Thaleia is experiencing the same problems which only began for Noctis when we arrived here in Lestallum," Ignis declared.

"Almost makes you wonder how deep the line of Lucis runs between them," Prompto stated.

"Or if the Marshall gave us the whole truth…" Gladio huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's not important right now. If it gets worse, then we'll deal with it the best way we know how. Cor said that as Noctis grows stronger, I will too. This must be one of those effects. Whatever's going on with the Archaean and Noct somehow involves me too," Thaleia shrugged.

"Well, we need to get it figured out soon," Gladio grumbled.

"In due time," Leia smiled, placing her hand over Gladio's giving it a squeeze. "For now, can we focus on something else… Like getting me out of this damn bed. I need to walk around or something," she pleaded.

"I see no reason why that can't be arranged. It's a beautiful day here in Lestallum and I do believe young Talcott wanted to take us on a tour of the city," Ignis insisted.

"Don't wanna keep the little guy waiting," Prompto chirped.

"Talcott?" Thaleia interrupted. "I didn't know he was here too. He must have grown so much by now," she smiled.

"He still remembers you. Said you were as pretty as ever," Iris giggled. "For now, everybody out so Leia can get dressed. We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Uh, you guys go on ahead and start the tour," Gladio insisted. "We'll catch up with you all a bit later," he grinned, looking over at Thaleia. She quirked an eyebrow at him out of suspicion but ultimately nodded to everyone else that it was okay for them to leave the room and start their tour. Noctis leaned over and gave his sister a quick kiss on the forehead before hopping off the bed.

"Call me if you need anything sis," he advised, holding the door open for Iris and the others to make their leave.

"Finally…" Gladiolus exhaled, scooting closer to Thaleia in the center of the bed. A smirk graced her features as his calloused hands gently cupped her face and he ducked down to capture her lips in an endearing kiss. "Let's get you dressed. I know you're dying to get out of here," he chuckled, peeling back the covers to free her from the confines of her bed.

The sound of bones and joints cracking filled the space of the room as Thaleia stretched to relieve the built-up pressure that had accumulated in her body. She turned her back to Gladio and slid out of her sleep shirt tossing it onto the bed afterward. "How bad does it look?" Thaleia asked as she pulled her hair up and into a bun. Gladio inhaled sharply as he couldn't believe his eyes. The long gash that had once adorned Thaleia's back had been reduced to a thin line that trailed from the small of her back all the way up to her shoulder blade.

"Just as beautiful as ever. Can barely tell that there was anything there," Gladio answered, peppering soft kisses along Leia's neck and shoulders. "I've gotta be honest, though…" he laughed, fiddling with her bra.

"What's that?" Leia queried.

"I don't really have that much experience with helping you put your clothes _on_ , but I'm a master at helping you take them _off_ ," he said with a wolfish grin. Leia sighed, rolling her eyes as she snatched the lacy garment from the big man's hands. She couldn't help but giggle at his foolish comment.

"What would I do without you?" Thaleia mused, slipping her shirt over her head.

"Dunno… probably be pretty damn bored," Gladio chuckled, pinching her backside before she could wiggle into her shorts. "Ready to go sightseeing?"

"Yep!" Leia nodded enthusiastically.

"Just one quick rule…" Gladio added. "If you find yourself getting tired or it becomes too much, just let me know and I'll carry you."

"Gladdy… you are not gonna carry me around Lestallum," Leia protested.

"Can and will. End of story," Gladio commanded. Thaleia frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared back at him.

"It's not fair to you…" she argued.

"What's not fair to me is feeling like I can't protect you. I may be the sworn shield of the king but dammit, I promised myself a long time ago that I'd protect you at all costs. This has nothing to do with your bloodline, Leia. This is about me and you. If there's no you, there's no me. Losing you isn't an option, so if I need to carry you that's what I'm gonna fucking do," Gladio countered.

With that, Thaleia remained quiet and laced her fingers with Gladio's. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Don't be. I just… I don't want to lose you again," he admitted, resting his forehead against hers once more.

"And you won't," she reassured. "If it'll make you happy, you can give me a piggyback ride through the city. I just feel guilty about you hauling my heavy ass around," she snickered.

"Psh! I can bench press four of you in my sleep, baby. And you're not heavy, but your ass is certainly spectacular," Gladio boasted. "Now let's get out of this room before I think of a different tour to take you on."

* * *

After hours of touring the markets and seeing the sights of Lestallum, everyone gathered for dinner at the dining cart near the overlook of the Disc of Cauthess. Laughter filled the air as the group told stories of past shenanigans in Insomnia and Iris asked questions about the road trip thus far.

Gladio carried a sleeping Talcott who was worn out from the day's events as they trekked back through the city. Jared had offered to carry his grandson but was kindly refused by Gladio as it was the least he felt he could do to repay their family butler for getting Iris to Lestallum safely. Thaleia was close behind as she walked with Noctis and Prompto. She admired the way Gladio looked carrying the small child and tiny glimpses of what their future could look like flashed before her eyes.

Visions of Gladio laughing and rolling around on lush, green grass with two little ones floated through her head. She knew that they faced an uphill battle in terms of reclaiming their home, but it was still nice to want something so simple and pure.

"Hey, Leia…" Prompto called out, interrupting her train of thought. "That sunset is really awesome and I'd love to snag a picture of you and Noct," the giddy cameraman smiled.

"Uh...oh, sure," Leia shrugged, taking a moment to pose with her brother. While Prompto was getting set, Noctis bent down to pick up a beautiful white flower that was nearby. He slipped the flower into his sister's hair and laughed at the silly expression she shot him.

"Ready or not…" Prompto signaled, giving Thaleia and Noctis time to strike a pose. "You two are some good looking siblings. The royal gene pool is strong with you both," the blonde chuckled.

"Lemme see that…" Gladiolus beckoned Prompto over to view the picture. As much as he enjoyed giving his smaller friend a tough time about taking pics, he admired Prompto's skill. "I'm gonna need a copy of this," he requested, smiling back at Leia as they approached the Leville.

"I'll take Talcott from here," Jared insisted, stretching his arms out toward Gladio. He nodded, handing the small boy over to his grandfather and bid them a goodnight. Iris followed her brother and company back to their room to hang out for a bit before retiring for the night as well.

* * *

Noctis took a seat in one of the leather chairs while everyone else fanned out across the room. "So… Iris, what was it like inside the Crown City?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"Not pretty. The Citadel took a beating, but a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece," Iris replied.

"Seems the Empire had tactical targets in mind," Ignis assessed.

"You know if there's anything else, you can ask me," Iris stated, looking over to Noct.

"Uh… yeah. Thanks!" Noctis sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling that Iris had more to tell him as she kept her gaze on him and cleared her throat. "Uh… What?" He questioned.

"I heard that Lady Lunafreya was in town, but apparently she left right away. At least it means she's okay," Iris added. Noctis breathed a huge sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. The thought of something happening to Luna terrified him.

"That's good to hear. Thanks, Iris," Noct smiled.

"Yeah. Well, get a good night's rest. I know you all have a lot to do," Iris assented, hopping up from her chair. Gladio walked her over to the door and hugged her before she headed back to her room.

"I guess we should hit the hay as well," he shrugged, eyeballing Thaleia.

"Try not to bed too loud. These walls can't be _that_ thick," Ignis teased, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

"Iggy!" Leia shrieked, clutching her chest pretending to be appalled even though she couldn't hide the blush rising in her cheeks. Ignis shot her a stern look that immediately stopped any kind of protest she was going to attempt. Noctis and Prompto both snickered at the look on her face before Gladio stepped in.

"Alright, alright… we'll keep it quiet. Or you three could invest in some earplugs. I love hearing the sound of-"

"Gladio, shut up!" Thaleia interjected, slapping him across his chest.

"Guess that's my cue," Gladio grinned, hoisting Leia up over his shoulder. "Night fellas…" he waved, exiting the room with Thaleia flailing in his arms. Noctis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sister or not, Gladio had no shame when it came to displaying his affections for Leia.

"I wanna be as smooth as Gladio when I grow up," Prompto joked, drawing awkward side glances from Ignis and Noct. "What? I was just kidding…" the blonde squealed.

"Of course you were," Ignis sneered, making Noctis snort.

"You know, you guys can be real jerks sometimes…" Prompto pouted, blowing a piece of hair out his face.

"Apologies…" Ignis announced as he headed towards the bathroom to get his shower.

"You should get him to make you some Curry the next time we camp as a true apology," Noctis goated his friend.

"Good idea!" Prompto rejoiced. "I knew we were friends for a good reason," he laughed fist bumping Noct as they both settled down to play a round of King's Knight.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for your patience! I do apologize for the delay in getting this posted. I just started a new job and I'm still getting acclimated to my new schedule. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and I hope enjoyed! See you for the next update.**_

 ** _-S (GladdysCupNoodles)_**


	9. Secret Shadows

**It's Been a While**

 **Chapter 9: Secret Shadows**

Bright, hazel eyes followed Thaleia as she funneled her way through the maze of Lestallum's bustling market. She carried several shopping bags filled with spices, vegetables, and collectible trinkets. It took a lot of bargaining with Gladio for her to able to venture out on her own. Of course, he didn't trust that she'd be safe out by herself so naturally, he followed her from a distance.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. It was obvious that Gladio was watching her but she couldn't pinpoint the other set of eyes that had been surveying her every move. Her eyes lingered on the large tattooed man as she eased closer to him.

"You should really work on your stealth skills, Gladdy," Thaleia laughed, popping up next to the big man who was leaning up against a wall with a newspaper covering his face.

"Hmph… what gave me away?" Gladio chuckled, lowering the paper as he looked down at Leia.

"Well…" she started, brushing her fingertips up his forearm. "I know this body anywhere. And I know you're incapable of trusting me to go out on my own, especially after being wounded." Gladio smirked, knowing she was right.

"Guess I am guilty of that," he admitted. "At least let me carry your bags, babe."

"They're not even heavy…" Thaleia protested. She rolled her eyes at the look Gladio was giving her and finally forked over the shopping bags with a pout. "You do know that I'm back at my full strength, right?"

"Don't matter. With you and Noct still suffering these headaches from the Archean, I'd rather you didn't strain yourself," Gladio countered, slinging the bags over his shoulder. "So, where are we off to next?"

" _We're_ not off to anywhere. I'm going to meet Iris and Talcott. I promised them that we'd hang out and catch up. Be a sweetheart and take those bags back to the Leville for me. Give the spices and veggies to Iggy. He'll know what to do with them," Leia grinned, leaning up on her toes to peck Gladio's lips.

"Fine…" Gladio huffed, pretending to be upset. "But gimme another kiss before I go," he requested, puckering his lips afterward. Thaleia giggled and shook her head as she leaned into Gladio pulling him down by the back of his neck to kiss him properly. He gave her ass a quick squeeze making her yelp against his mouth before pulling away with a smug grin.

"You three have fun. I'll try to make sure that Iggy keeps these vegetables off of Noct's radar. You know how your brother hates healthy foods," Gladio chuckled. "Oh yeah, don't forget that we're going to see the Chocobos today. Can't have Blondie getting all whiny because you're not back yet," he stated, kissing Leia's forehead. "See ya later, gorgeous."

Thaleia smiled, looking after Gladio as he disappeared through the crowded streets of Lestallum. As she moved to resume her shopping, she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her again. Her gaze shifted down towards the buildings where she spotted an oddly overdressed man standing near the Cup Noodles truck. His hair was a wild, red-violet shade and he sported a black fedora hat. She side stepped a few people to get a closer look at the man but as soon as she refocused on that particular area, the man was gone.

 _What the hell?_

"Duchess Thaleia!" Talcott's cheerful voice rang out, drawing Leia's attention over to him and Iris as they approached. She'd have to figure out who that man was at another time. For now, it was time for her to catch up with two people that had always been near and dear to her heart.

* * *

Thaleia and Iris sat down on one of the benches to enjoy some peppered skewers while Talcott played with the other children at the fountain. Leia watched him as if he were her own son. After losing her sister, she made an oath to herself to never lose anyone else close to her again.

"So…" Iris started, breaking the peaceful silence between herself and Thaleia. "I'm not exactly sure what all happened with you and Gladdy a few years back, but I'm relieved to see my big brother be happy again," she smiled.

"It's a long and as of late, complicated story. I'm assuming someone filled you in on Noctis and I being siblings…" Leia paused for Iris' response.

"Yeah… Prompto kinda spilled the beans first, then Noct and Ignis clarified everything afterward," Iris giggled.

"Of course, Chocoboy spilled the beans," Thaleia laughed. "As for your brother and I… We were going to get married in secret when we were 20. I was having issues at home with my- with Marius" Leia sighed. "Sure, he had his fatherly moments, but he and I always seemed to clash with each other. I guess part of me knew that Marius didn't really love me, but I tried to suck it up since he was the only _father_ I knew."

"That must have been really difficult," Iris acknowledged after doing a brief check-in on Talcott. "Gladdy mentioned that you had been having some issues at home and he just wanted to see you happy."

Thaleia blushed, looking down at her hands. "A lot of things changed the day I met your brother. Oddly enough, it was the same day you and Noctis went missing."

"I'm still grateful to Noct for taking the fall for me that day," Iris sighed. "Eventually, I ended up telling Gladdy what really happened. Of course, he wasn't happy, but it gave him a change of heart about Noctis."

"That's true," Leia laughed. "Gladio's nerves were shot that day. He even had me looking for you guys. But, that was ages ago and at least it's in the past. Look where he and Noct are now. Best buds…" she chuckled.

"Duchess Thaleia!" Talcott called over. "I found something! You and Iris should see this," the small boy insisted, waving them over to where he was standing. Thaleia grinned as she and Iris both stood to make their way over to him.

She smiled wide as she tousled his hair. "What'd you find, buddy?"

"These pretty flowers…" Talcott paused, handing one to Thaleia and one to Iris. "I thought you both would like them," he blushed, rubbing at his arm.

"Aww, they're beautiful, Talcott!" Iris rejoiced.

"Yes, they're absolutely gorgeous! Thank you, Talcott." Leia agreed. She glanced at her phone to check the time and realized that it was awfully close to her needing to get back to the Leville to leave with the guys. "Guess we should be heading back now."

"Probably so," Iris complied. "Don't want Gladdy to strangle Prompto because we're not back yet." Thaleia cackled as she took Talcott's hand into her own and began to head back to the hotel.

* * *

" _I want to ride my Chocobo all day…"_

"Give it a rest, Prompto," Noctis sighed. "We're leaving as soon as Leia gets back," he hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose immediately.

"Another headache?" Ignis assumed as he stepped closer to the Prince.

"This is getting to be ridiculous now," Gladio huffed. He couldn't help but notice Thaleia rubbing at her temples as she approached the Leville with Iris and Talcott in tow. "Let me guess, you've got a headache too?"

"It just hit her out of nowhere," Iris explained, walking closer to her big brother. "She was fine until about 10 seconds ago…"

Leia groaned, rolling her head from side to side. "I'll be fine. So, are we going to see the Chocobos or what?"

"Let's go see those Chocobos!" Prompto shrieked, dragging Noctis by the arm towards the Regalia. Iris and Talcott headed back into the hotel while Thaleia and the others followed an overly excited Prompto and a very reluctant Noctis.

"You keep pulling Noct like that and you'll break his arm, Chocoboy," Thaleia snorted. She eventually ended up cackling at her own joke.

"That was bad and you should feel bad," Gladio admonished, climbing into the backseat of the Regalia.

Leia merely huffed and crossed her arms. "That was a genius nickname and you know it, Gladdy."

"I should take offense to that, but I'm going to let it slide, Leia," Prompto responded, hopping into the front seat. "Now, let's get to the Chocobo Post!"

"Certainly," Ignis said as he fired up the engine and the group set out on their quest.

"Nice flower…" Noctis stated, observing the bright orange wild flower that adorned his sister's hair.

"Thanks. Talcott picked one for me and Iris," Leia replied.

"Guess I need to keep an eye on him. Kid's trying to steal my lady and my little sister," Gladio chuckled, earning a swat to the chest from Thaleia.

"My little dude has skills…" Prompto gloated, snapping a picture of the three that were seated in the back. He took a moment to study the photo and grinned. "You know something, Leia…"

"What's up?"

"It's just not fair how photogenic you are. I mean… I just snapped this pic without even trying to focus it or anything like that and you come out looking like a freaking goddess. It's like you've got your own aura," Prompto explained, passing the camera back to her. Both Gladio and Noctis were crowding her personal space as she tried to view the picture.

"Damn, babe look at you!" Gladio boasted, kissing Thaleia's temple a second later. "That's another pic I'm gonna need a copy of Prompto."

"You got it, big guy!"

"We're almost there," Ignis announced as they passed the sign for Wiz's Chocobo Post. Prompto was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

Noctis sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "You're such a nerd."

"And he's your best friend, so you're just as nerdy as he is…" Thaleia playfully scolded her younger brother.

"Burn…" Gladio snorted, drawing Noct's icy gaze over to him.

Thaleia shook her head while the boys continued to bicker. "So… I noticed some guy staring at me this morning when I was at the market."

"What guy?" Gladiolus rapidly inquired, ceasing his conversation with Noct as he glanced at Leia awaiting her answer.

"Some guy with reddish hair…"

"And weird clothing?" Noctis interjected.

"Yeah! That's the guy," Thaleia replied.

"Did he say anything to you? Did he bother you?" Gladio asked nervously as his grip gradually tightened on Leia's arm.

"Ow…" she grimaced, pulling away from his grasp. "And no, he never even approached me. I just caught him staring at me a few times. When I started to go over and confront him, Iris and Talcott showed up and distracted me. The creep was gone when I turned back to look in his direction again."

Gladio frowned but quickly softened his gaze as he smoothed his calloused hand over the sore spot on Thaleia's arm. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that son of a bitch was following us."

"I think you may be right," Ignis commented, parking the Regalia in the reserved space for Wiz's Chocobo Post.

"Wait, you guys have met this man before?" Thaleia questioned.

"Yes. We encountered him in Galdin Quay. I believe you had stopped at the shack shop near the end of the pier while we went to check in," Ignis replied, exiting out of the car.

Noctis growled, clenching his fist. "The bastard's toying with us…"

"Then we best be on our guard," Ignis warned.

Prompto was so visibly excited to be at the Chocobo Post that he had completely checked out of the conversation about the odd man from Galdin Quay. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" the blonde rejoiced as they walked underneath the archway entrance to the post.

"The kid's got it bad…" Gladio chuckled.

"There are worse vices, I suppose…" Ignis added as the group approached the owner.

"Scuse me. We'd like to ride the Chocobos…" Prompto beamed, as he spoke to Wiz.

The older grimaced as he informed Prompto and the others about what was going on. "The Chocobos, huh? I hate to break this to y'all, but we can't permit our birds to leave the post. Not while Deadeye's still about. He's an uncommonly ferocious behemoth whose taken to prowlin' these parts as of late. His scent makes our birds nervous, and to prevent any accidents or tragedies, we have no choice but to suspend rentals."

"Aww man…" Prompto pouted. "We came all this way for nothing."

"Hey, aren't you kids the young hunters that have been making a splash around here as of late? I mean… Deadeye's no easy target, but if you all feel like taking a shot at him, I'll give you a reward."

Noctis surveyed his friends then turned back to Wiz after getting the proverbial _go ahead_. "Guess it's worth a shot. Plus it'll be better for the Chocobos."

"Looks like we're going after a pretty nasty behemoth," Gladiolus paused, turning to Thaleia. "If you wanna hang ba-"

"Not a chance, big guy," she smirked, cutting Gladio's words off. "I'm better now and this isn't a group of Magitek tin cans that we're after. We need everyone if we're hunting a behemoth. I'm not saying that you guys couldn't do it without me, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna stay here while you four go out there on your own."

Not wanting to argue, Gladio simply held his hands up in surrender. He smiled with a breathless laugh before kissing Leia's cheek. "You sure are stubborn…"

"Well, what can I say?" Thaleia grinned, looking over towards Noctis. "I'm a Caelum after all."

"Then it's settled…" Ignis began. "We'll hunt Deadeye as a group."

"You got it!" Prompto chirped, giving Leia a quick thumbs up.

Feeling overjoyed that Noctis and company were up to the task, Wiz offered them something carry them over for the night. "Since you kids are looking to tackle our behemoth problem, how about a meal on the house?"

"Uh...sure," Noctis replied, taking his seat at one of the tables. They spent the rest of the evening discussing the plan to find the menacing beast while enjoying the peaceful sounds of the surrounding woods.

* * *

The next morning, Thaleia got up early to go explore the trails of the Chocobo post before the group started their search for Deadeye. She quietly exited the caravan and made her way down the closest pathway, admiring the sunrise as it poked through the trees. Like clockwork, Gladio was by Leia's side before she could even get a third of the way down the trail.

"Taking a hike without me, huh?" Gladio grunted as he grabbed Thaleia by her waist.

She giggled, letting her hair fall to curtain her face. "So much for my peaceful walk. Guess I can't go anywhere without my shadow. But, I'm glad you joined me," she smiled, turning to loop her arms around Gladio's neck.

He returned her affection with a dashing smile of his own as he wrapped both arms around her waist. "I'm a pretty big shadow." Gladio joked, moving in closer. "I'd follow you to the ends of Eos, babe," he whispered, his lips hovering millimeters away from Leia's. She inhaled sharply anticipating Gladio's kiss as she lost herself in the burning embers of his eyes.

Without hesitation, three simple words fell from Thaleia's lips. "I love you…" she whispered as Gladio pressed his lips to hers only to pull back and stare at her.

"Did you just-" he froze, searching Leia's face for reassurance.

She chewed her bottom lip and nodded, lowering her gaze away from his. She knew she was taking a risk saying those words out loud, but deep down she knew them to be true. Even after spending years apart, Gladiolus was still the only man she ever truly loved.

Gladio hooked her chin with his index finger and brought Thaleia's face back up so that he could look into her jade green eyes. They were filled with warmth, adoration, and a small hint of uncertainty as Leia tried not to squirm away from him.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Leia decided to speak. "It's okay if you-" her words were quickly cut off as Gladiolus feverishly pressed his lips to hers, forcing Thaleia's back up against a tree. She clawed at him desperately trying to bring his body closer. Gladio held her in place with one hand on her hip and the other buried in her hair. If it weren't for the bushes rustling close by, the two would have never broken their lip lock.

"Someday I'm gonna marry you, Leia," Gladio panted roughly as he held her close to him. "I love you so much. I always have and I always will," he smiled, grazing his thumb over her rosy cheek. "When we get done with this hunt… I'm relentlessly making love to you tonight. The only word you'll be able to say is my name when I'm done with you, babe."

Thaleia gasped softly at Gladio's bold statement and she couldn't help the wolfish grin that settled on her features afterward. She leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered in Gladio's ear, "Can't wait," as her hand slid down his exposed abs eliciting a low groan from him.

"We'd better head back to the caravan. I'm sure Iggy is up and ready to go. Just gotta wake Prompto and Noct," Thaleia snorted. Gladio nodded in agreement and stole another kiss before lacing his fingers with hers and starting the walk back up the hill.

Ignis waved, acknowledging the couple as they appeared atop the hill next to the caravan. "Morning! I take it, the two of you went for an early morning stroll?"

"Yep. Got some light cardio in and now we're ready to face Deadeye," Gladio confirmed.

"Those two knuckleheads up and about, yet?" Leia asked, pointing back to the trailer.

"Hey… I'm not a knucklehead," Noctis argued, stepping out of the caravan with Prompto right behind him. "I just like getting my rest in and I'm surprised you got up so early, sis."

"And I'm not a knucklehead either!" Prompto protested. "This glorious hair doesn't style itself, you know."

Thaleia laughed as she watched Prompto motion to his hair while her brother mocked his friend's movements. They were about to set off on a potentially deadly hunt, but she couldn't have been happier to be with these four.

* * *

The sun was high in the morning sky but even its light wasn't enough to cut through the haze of the Nebulawood. The group had been tracking Deadeye through a debris-filled passage of snapped trees for a good bit when they finally found an opening that would get them closer to the behemoth. Gladio grabbed Noctis by the arm and quickly took the lead. As the King's Shield, it was his sworn duty to protect the Prince at all cost.

Gladio held his hand up to silence the group. He ducked down and began to ease his way through the cracked passageway with Noctis and Thaleia following closely behind him. Prompto sucked in a deep breath as Deadeye loomed near the small tunnel. A hole in the line gave Gladio a good view of the behemoth's face. He quickly noted that the beast was blind in his right eye. "Deadeye… the name says it all," he whispered. The air was filled with the sound of another one of the beast's thunderous roars as he harshly crunched on his latest kill.

Gladio waved to the group, "Let's move." Thaleia could feel her heart creeping up into her throat as she watched Gladio continue easing his way through the narrow tunnel. Her brain hesitated to send the signal to her legs to move but eventually, she started to crawl her way through.

As everyone continued to sift through the passage, Deadeye stuck his nose inside the tunnel and roared once more. Gladio had barely made it by and the beast's snout was right in front of Noctis and Thaleia. The sound of her heartbeat was pounding in her ears at this point. Once Deadeye pulled back, Gladio leaned up to make sure the behemoth was leaving before he signaled the others to follow.

Noctis quickly regained the lead as they exited the tunnel to continue tracking the behemoth. Thaleia hustled to be next to Gladio to make sure he wasn't harmed. He chuckled to himself as he felt her taking his hand into hers. After giving her hand a quick squeeze, Gladio alerted the rest of the group about their enemy. "It's weak on the right- no eye, no horn."

"We'll stay in range until we can exploit its blind spot," Ignis suggested as they paused at the sound of Deadeye's growling. "We've got no plan of attack. The behemoth should be heading back to its lair, where we can catch it fully off guard."

"Yeah, as long as we stay on guard ourselves," Noctis replied, ducking behind a large boulder while observing the beast through the thick fog. Once Deadeye disappeared into the ruins, Noctis and company pursued the monster deep into his home lair.

As they descended further into the ruins, Gladio stopped in his tracks jerking Thaleia back flush against his chest. He pressed a quick kiss to her neck and rubbed her arms. "I plan on keeping that promise I made," he whispered, tapping her butt softly. "Now let's go take down this big bastard down."

"Right." Leia smiled, following after Gladio. She rounded the final corner of the stone lair and caught up to Prompto just as Ignis had grabbed Noct's arm to pull him back. The fog had finally lifted and Deadeye was perched atop the rocks of the inner pit.

"Are you kidding me?" Noctis complained as the behemoth jumped down from his perch to face them.

"The barrels, Noct!" Ignis commanded, calling attention to the red oil drums that were spread throughout Deadeye's den. Noctis immediately cast a fire spell towards the first barrel which exploded on impact, but it merely damaged the beast.

"This is gonna take a while…" the Prince sighed, summoning his blade.

"What, you worried?" Gladiolus teased.

"You wish..." Noctis huffed.

"The odds are against us…" Ignis sighed.

"That's not gonna stop us," Noctis replied, warp striking Deadeye afterward. He landed a few blows on the beast before warping over to a tower to gain a vantage point. "Leia! Use your magic to hit the drums. You've got a better aim than I do!" Noct shouted to his older sister.

Thaleia watched as Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto lead the behemoth closer to another red drum as Noctis rejoined the fray. She focused her energy and summoned two flasks that each contained vicious fire cast spells inside them. Once Deadeye was in position, she cast the first spell making a direct hit on the barrel and delivering a heavy blow to the beast.

"Burn baby, burn!" Prompto rejoiced, firing another shot that dealt more damage to Deadeye. The creature was slowly being worn down but it still mustered up enough strength to charge right at Thaleia. She had him right where she wanted him. Gladio was going to intercept but he stopped himself as soon as he realized her plan.

Thaleia summoned one of her kukris blades and warped out of the behemoth's war path just in time to cast another fire spell at the oil barrel she had been standing in front of. The drum exploded, sending Deadeye crashing to the ground leaving him vulnerable to the group's attack.

"Ain't got much life left in it," Gladio asserted, increasing his attacks on the downed behemoth.

"Let's finish this," Noct demanded.

"Show no mercy," Gladio grunted, swinging his great sword to land another critical blow against Deadeye. Ignis skillfully threw his daggers, while Prompto fired round after round. Thaleia and Noctis had each summoned a Royal Arm. Noctis dawned the Axe of the Conqueror but was amazed at his sister's ease of yielding the Sword of the Wise. He and Leia delivered the killing blow to the beast, which finally took him out once and for good.

"Hell yeah!" Prompto celebrated, high-fiving Noctis after.

Ignis smiled, giving Gladio a mild fist bump. "Magnificent. Excellent work, everyone."

Thaleia exhaled, collapsing to the ground to catch her breath. Casting those fire spells had taken a mild toll on her body but she was still feeling pretty good. She studied her arm, following the outlines that were left by her magic use. The glow only lasted a minute or two but the marks always fascinated her how they resembled lava and ash. The blood of the Lucii ran deep within her veins.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, sis," Noctis smiled, extending his hand out to Thaleia. She grinned, taking her brother's hand as he pulled her up from the ground. "You really know your way around a blade."

"Cor taught me well," Leia beamed. "As for my kukris blades… I owe that skill to a fellow Glaive I may never see again."

"Well, whoever they are, I'm sure they'd be proud of you. And I know for a fact that Dad would be proud of you too," Noct encouraged, hugging his sister tightly. "I'm glad to have you by my side… All of you."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else, buddy," Prompto exclaimed, throwing his arms around Noct and Leia's shoulders. "Now, let's go tell Wiz the good news!" As the group started their trek back to the Chocobo Post, Gladio grabbed Thaleia and hoisted her up on his back to give her a piggyback ride.

Normally, she would've protested this but her energy was spent and she remembered the discussion she had with Gladio back in Lestallum after her injury. She looped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Gladdy," Leia whispered to him. Gladio smiled and gently patted the back of one of her thighs as he hiked the trail, following their friends.

* * *

The sun retired behind the trees as the crew approached the Chocobo Post. Noctis and Prompto raced over to Wiz to give him the news about Deadeye, while Gladio, Leia, and Ignis took a seat at one of the dining tables.

"I think a nice meal would be rather rewarding after today's hunt," Ignis exhaled, examining the menu before him. Gladio tossed an arm over Thaleia's legs while she sat in his lap looking over a menu as well.

"See anything you like?" She asked softly, angling the menu so that Gladio could read it. He smirked, repositioning his leg so that Leia shifted back in his lap a bit more.

"As a matter of fact, I do see something I like. I'm holding her in my lap, right now," Gladio grinned. Thaleia could feel her cheeks flush as she held the menu up to shield her face as she leaned down to peck Gladio's lips. He inhaled Leia's scent and gave her thigh a little squeeze that made her yelp.

Ignis merely shook his head in disbelief. These two were possibly worse than wild rabbits in the spring. "Gladio… I'm sure Thaleia was inquiring about the food on the menu, seeing as how you'll both need the extra energy." Gladiolus snorted at his friend's witty remark while Leia continued to hide her face from Ignis' view.

"Also, will the two of you be staying with us in the caravan or will you be sleeping elsewhere?" Ignis questioned, taking a sip of his water.

"Why would they be staying somewhere else?" Prompto interrupted as he and Noctis finally took their seats at the table.

"I figured the Duchess and Gladio could use some... privacy," Ignis remarked, removing his glasses to clean them. Noctis quirked an eyebrow at his sister who was still hiding behind her menu in shame.

"Come on babe," Gladio pleaded, rubbing at Thaleia's side. "There's no need to hide that pretty face. Besides, Noct already knows I'm tapping-"

"Gladiolus Amicitia!" Leia shrieked, elbowing him in the stomach as she hopped up from the table and stormed off. Prompto howled with laughter watching as Gladio chased after her. Noctis brought his hands up over his face unable to process Gladio's lack of having a filter sometimes.

"I still don't know what she sees in that big oaf…" the Prince mumbled, picking up the menu that his sister had dropped during her unexpected departure.

"I'll be sure to tell the big guy that you called him an _oaf_ ," Prompto chuckled, drawing a glare from Noctis.

"Gladio may be brash and often shameless at times, but he does exude a distinct charm that some ladies find to be unique or irresistible. Whatever he did to attract your sister when they were younger, still works today apparently," Ignis explained.

Noctis sighed, shaking his head in denial. "Icky."

"You can't fight love," Prompto yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Hey Ignis, since those two left… does that mean we get their food?"

"I suppose…" Ignis replied, pushing his glasses up over his nose.

* * *

After their little scene at Wiz's Chocobo Post, Thaleia and Gladio found themselves at a camping site about a mile away. She had stormed off with a purpose of getting them the privacy that they needed. Gladio was undoubtedly impressed by Leia's " _embarrassed drama queen_ _performance_ ," he so eloquently stated while pitching their tent.

"I've always been a natural at being dramatic," she chortled, adding the last bit of spices to the homemade batch of ramen that she whipped up.

"Still can't believe you made this from scratch," Gladio sighed, inhaling the aroma of the food. "You know how much I like cup noodles, but I've always loved your cooking. Just do me a favor and don't tell Iggy."

Thaleia giggled. "My lips are sealed, big guy. I don't want Specs coming after me for being his competition. Besides, how long's it been since I made a meal for us?"

Gladio chewed the inside of his lip as he mulled over his response. "Probably the weekend of my 19th birthday," he chuckled. "My father had gone to the countryside on business with King Regis, while you and I were left with Jinny and Iris."

"Oh, Gods… those two were a handful," Leia reminisced. "Perojinny insisted on seeing that awful robot movie at the city theater and Iris wanted the Moogle plushie that was in Mr. Gulliver's toy shop," she laughed.

"They were such brats that day…" Gladio groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as if Iris and Perojinny were in the same vicinity.

Leia smiled as she put the final touches on her signature Chickatrice Ramen. "Little sisters are a gift from the Astrals," she mused. "Annoying as they may be…"

"Our lives wouldn't be the same without them," Gladio simpered as he thought of simpler times. He noticed that Thaleia had gone quiet as she prepared their bowls of ramen. Gladio stood up from his chair and shuffled over to where Thaleia was at the cooking station. He wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and pulled her back flush against his chest.

"I miss her," Leia managed to choke out through the tears streaming down her face. "I'm happy to have Noctis, but no one will ever replace Jinny."

Gladio could feel his heart crumbling at Thaleia's words. If anyone knew exactly how she was feeling, it was him. The thought alone of losing Iris would've destroyed his very soul. But to actually witness the loss of his family the way Thaleia did, would've left him a truly broken man.

He frowned, easing the spoon out of Leia's hand as she buried her face into his chest and cried. "It's alright babe, just let it all go. I'm not going anywhere," Gladio soothed as he rubbed her back.

"I never felt more useless in my entire fucking life than I did that day," she sobbed.

"Alright now that's enough, Leia," Gladiolus fussed, pulling back to look into her eyes. "What happened that day wasn't your fault. You did everything you could do and I know if Perojinny could speak to you right now, she'd say the same thing."

Thaleia took a deep breath to calm her mind. She closed her eyes to eliminate any remaining tears and bit her lip as she felt Gladio's thumbs wiping the salty drops of water away from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, fidgeting under his golden amber gaze when their eyes connected.

Gladio gave her a strained smile. "No need to apologize, beautiful. Shit happens...you just gotta make sure that you pick up the pieces and keep it moving." His resilience never ceased to amaze Leia. This man lost his father in the fall of the Citadel, yet here he was with the weight of his duty to the Crown and protecting her brother with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for allowing me a moment of weakness," Leia murmured. "I've got a pretty decent hold on things... at least, I think I do," she blushed, blowing her nose into the tissue that Gladio handed her. He kissed her forehead with a low chuckle.

"You're doing just fine, babe. And I'm here whenever you need me," he reassured. "Now, you made some Chickatrice Ramen that smells absolutely amazing and I can't wait to eat it," Gladio groaned, waggling his eyebrows. "More importantly, I can't wait to devour you. How bout we enjoy this wonderful dinner, then each other? I did make you a promise this morning," he grinned, shifting one of his hands down to grip her round globe a firm squeeze.

A moan fell from Leia's lips as she snaked her fingers into Gladio's unruly hair. Their lips crashed together and she soon found her legs wrapped around his waist. The cool night's air brushed over their skin as Gladio carried Thaleia towards the tent. At this point, dinner had become an afterthought as these two were simply hungry for each other.

* * *

 ** _Thank you guys so much for your patience! This last month has been crazy with work. My hours are super long but rewarding and I do apologize for taking so long to finally update my little story. This chapter's a bit long but I'm making up for lost time. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Thank you all so much for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Till next time loves!_**

 ** _~S (GladdysCupNoodles)_**


End file.
